100 Caffè
by Unidui
Summary: Da 47 secondi ad Always ed oltre, ma Kate non troverà Rick in casa quella notte. Variazioni sul tema con qualche topos rispolverato (tipo Eros/Thanatos e roba così). Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Le dita le dolevano, stava per perdere la presa, non riusciva a respirare per i colpi che aveva ricevuto da Maddox. Non poteva credere che tutto sarebbe finito in quel modo. La mente le si svuotò all'improvviso riempiendosi di un solo nome ripetuto all'infinito: Castle.

In una frazione di secondo, prima di lasciarsi andare, le apparve il film di quelle ultime settimane.

* * *

Non aveva mai dato importanza a quel rito mattutino, almeno non fino a quel freddissimo inizio di giornata così tipicamente invernale. Erano tutti lì, nel parco, attorno all'ennesima vittima che New York non esitava a far riemergere dopo le sue notti agitate e inquiete. Tutti, tranne Castle e il suo caffè.

Aveva attraversato l'area recintata dal nastro giallo, puntando decisa verso Lanie ancora intenta a studiare il cadavere. Si era inchinata accanto a lei, facendo scrocchiare sotto le suole la brina che aveva reso i prati circostanti una distesa grigiastra; si ostinava a cercare un modo per perdersi nei particolari di quel delitto. Aveva estremo bisogno di impegnare la mente, non poteva permettersi di divagare su cose futili e insignificanti come la mancanza della sua dose mattutina di caffeina, perché poi avrebbe dovuto ammettere a se stessa che probabilmente a mancarle fosse la sua dose giornaliera di Richard Castle.

Una settimana, sette giorni, otto notti che non aveva notizie di lui e non poteva biasimarlo per non essersi più fatto vivo, non dopo quello che era successo.

"tesoro, vedrai che tornerà" Lanie l'accolse con quelle parole senza staccare gli occhi dalla vittima e la fece quasi sobbalzare per la sorpresa, come faceva Lanie a sapere "ehm, chi? Cosa, no? Io non stavo pensando a lui" le venne spontaneo difendersi, ma l'amica la fece sentire ancora più in imbarazzo "e chi parlava di Castle? Mi riferivo al bel tempo…." La solita Lanie, le lanciò un'occhiata complice e divertita, sapevano entrambe quale fosse la verità

"lo hai chiamato?" stavolta era andata dritta al sodo

"noo, Lanie ti prego non ora e non qui" aveva implorato una tregua con lo sguardo e l'amica gliel'aveva concessa un po' riluttante.

Lanie era stata la prima a vedere le scintille generate da Rick e Kate anche solo stando nella stessa stanza, all'inizio si era anche divertita ad osservare il modo in cui si attraevano e respingevano come calamite con i poli in perenne movimento, ma sapeva di assistere ad un balletto che sarebbe dovuto finire per troppa energia repressa. Una sera lo aveva anche detto all'amica "prima o poi uno di voi due esploderà lo sai Kate, vero? Non è umano rimanere in questo limbo come state facendo voi, affrontalo!"

Lanie era armata delle migliori intenzioni, avrebbe voluto vedere felice l'amica e si era chiesta, spesso, perché Castle non avesse mai fatto IL passo di dichiararsi, era così evidente a tutti! Quello che Lanie, e nessuno, sapeva era che la dichiarazione c'era stata eccome, nel momento più tragico e doloroso, mentre Rick la teneva morente tra le braccia, stesa sul prato di quel cimitero, quasi un anno prima.

"ti amo Kate" spesso si svegliava nel cuore della notte col suono di quelle parole pronunciate con una sofferenza che le avviluppava il cuore ogni volta, e si sentiva in colpa per avergli mentito, per non essere riuscita a dirgli che lo aveva sentito, che ci si era aggrappata con tutta se stessa a quelle tre parole, che sicuramente era viva per quello, aveva voluto combattere per ritornare alla vita, ad una vita con lui. Ma poi la Vita presenta il conto della realtà, più dura, più faticosa e, per lei, ancora disseminata di ostacoli impervi.

Alcune volte, riemergendo da quel sogno ricorrente, si scopriva a rispondergli, scusandosi perché non aveva la forza, perché si sentiva ancora così irrisolta da sapere di non poter ricambiare quell'amore che lui le rivelava nei piccoli gesti del loro bizzarro quotidiano.

Aveva un percorso lungo e tortuoso da fare ancora, e non voleva l'aiuto di nessuno, era una viaggio che doveva fare da sola, guidata dal paziente dott. Burke, ma nessun'altro poteva entrare in quel groviglio di timori, emozioni, dolori, ricordi, che l'avevano modellata per anni, fino a farla diventare quello che era ora.

Un'impalcatura difficile da scardinare, eppure Castle in qualche modo ci era riuscito perché per la prima volta dall'omicidio della madre, dopo la storia del cecchino che imperversava su New York, aveva capito che doveva andare oltre, " _Voglio essere qualcosa di più di quella che sono_ " era stata la sua richiesta accorata di aiuto al dottore, si sentiva pronta ad essere soccorsa per la prima volta nella vita, nonostante le sue paure fossero tutte lì a soffocarla " _Ma non so se posso riuscirci, senza deludere mia madre"_ , e non aveva ricevuto indietro frasi di circostanza ma la dura verità " _E' morta, Kate. Non puoi deluderla. Puoi solo deludere te stessa. La sua morte è parte di te. E dovrai fartene una ragione, proprio come dovrai fare con le cicatrici che hai da quando ti hanno sparato. Ma non dev'essere un limite per te."  
_

* * *

E lei ci si era messa con tutta se stessa, aveva combattuto, perché in fondo Rick aveva ragione, era in debito con lui …di almeno cento caffè.

Castle, Castle! Aveva urlato con tutto il fiato che le rimaneva, poi aveva dovuto cedere, percepì il momento esatto in cui le dita persero la presa. Poi una mano spuntò dal nulla e le afferrò il polso.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

La sua immagine, riflessa nel grande specchio appannato della stanza da bagno, lo ripugnava, si era sentito ferito e ingannato ed aveva reagito di conseguenza.

* * *

Era lì a godersi uno dei magistrali interrogatori di Kate, era bastata una frase ' _mi hanno sparato nel petto e mi ricordo ogni singolo istante'_. I pezzi del puzzle irrisolvibile che era stato quell'ultimo anno con lei erano andati tutti al loro posto. Perché aveva aspettato tre mesi per farsi viva con lui dopo la sparatoria? Sei un cretino Rick, lei ti ha sentito e semplicemente non ricambiava, l'hai confusa ed è scappata, è tornata da te solo perché avevi informazioni sull'omicidio di sua madre e tu ci sei ricascato con tutte le scarpe, con quel bel discorsetto sul muro!

Aveva iniziato a punirla, senza neanche rendersene conto, comportandosi da idiota, come gli aveva fatto notare la saggia Martha. A cosa era servito seguire come un cagnolino Slaughter e cacciarsi nei guai o farsi vedere in Ferrari con quell'hostess?

Caro Rick continua pure a ragionare con il tuo ego smisurato, pensi che giri sempre tutto intorno a te? Beh ti do una notizia, non è per nulla così. Hai provato veramente a metterti nei suoi panni? Capire cosa è significato per lei l'omicidio della madre?

Era tornato al distretto armato di buone intenzioni ma era stata lei a fare il primo passo, nonostante lui non avesse trovato il coraggio di affrontare la questione direttamente, lei alla fine, aveva capito e l'aveva fatto sentire un idiota raccontandogli della terapia e del difficile percorso che aveva affrontato. Un idiota felice, forse non tutto era perduto.

Ma i segreti, anche se a fin di bene, prima o poi ti si ritorcono contro e quando un omicidio si era rivelato una nuova pista per il caso di Johanna tutto era precipitato in modo irreparabile.

* * *

Aveva pensato mille volte al consiglio di sua madre, _diglielo e basta, dille che l'ami magari non quando è morente a terra, e se lei non sarà pronta potrai andare avanti_. Ma non si sarebbe immaginato di dirglielo implorandola di non buttarsi a capofitto dentro una guerra che aveva fatto già moltissime vittime e lei sarebbe stata la prossima.

Kate era viva perché lui aveva fatto un patto con Smith, era riuscito a dissuaderla dal proseguire ad indagare, senza dirle il reale motivo. Ed ora che tutto era venuto a galla non c'era più spazio per discutere.

 _è finita_ ,

si erano detti questo, e non si erano più cercati, erano trascorsi sette giorni e otto notti.

L'ottavo giorno Rick era stato svegliato da una telefonata di Ryan, Kate si era quasi fatta ammazzare per dare la caccia a Maddox, lui era ancora lì a guardarsi allo specchio, disgustato dal suo egoismo.

Prese il telefono e chiamò Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Aveva dato le dimissioni, era in collera, con se stessa, il destino, la pioggia che non la smetteva di cadere.

Il primo istinto fu quello di andare sulla tomba di Johanna, a chiederle scusa, ma lei doveva andare avanti, era quasi morta precipitando da un terrazzo e l'unico pensiero che aveva avuto era per Castle.

Quante volte avevano affrontato situazioni di pericolo mortale, insieme, e ne erano sempre usciti vivi. Appesa a quel cornicione era SOLA, l'aveva allontanato, accusandolo di essere un traditore proprio quando lui stava buttando sul tavolo, disperatamente, tutto quello che aveva da darle pur di impedirle di farsi uccidere.

 _Stavo solo cercando di tenerti al sicuro_ … _Perché' ti amo. Ma lo sapevi già, no?_ …. _Ogni mattina ti porto il caffè solo per vedere un sorriso sul tuo viso, perché penso che tu sia la persona più... interessante... esasperante... impegnativa... frustrante che io abbia mai conosciuto._

 _E ti amo, Kate, e se...significa qualcosa...per te, se ci tieni a me almeno un po', non farlo._

 _Ok...Già, hai ragione, Kate, è la tua vita. Puoi buttarla al vento, se vuoi, ma non rimarrò qui a guardarti_.

Come aveva fatto a non vedere, a non capire fino a quel momento! Era dovuta arrivare all'estremo per accettare che qualcuno potesse amarla al punto da fare di tutto per proteggerla, dai nemici e da se stessa.

L'aveva chiamato senza mai ottenere risposta, era passata da un pezzo l'ora di cena, aveva deciso di andare da lui, doveva almeno dirgli che ce l'aveva fatta, era andata oltre quel muro maledetto, voleva solo lui! E glielo avrebbe detto, anche se per il cuore di Rick fosse stato troppo tardi ascoltare quelle parole, glielo doveva.

Il portiere la bloccò all'entrata "mi spiace detective Beckett, il signor Castle è uscito qualche ora fa" non c'erano ne Martha, né Alexis fuori per i festeggiamenti post diploma.

Dove diavolo era a quell'ora della notte e con quel tempo assurdo? Come se anche il suo vagare a piedi, per la città facendosi inzuppare dalla pioggia battente, fosse stato un comportamento normale. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto in quella settimana, si ricordava del diploma di Alexis e che per lui sarebbe stata una serata 'difficile' senza la sua bambina ormai cresciuta, evidentemente l'idea della maratona cinematografica era stata soppiantata da altro.

Ripercorreva i suoi passi un po' frastornata e delusa, aveva bisogno di vederlo, come avrebbe fatto ad attendere il giorno dopo? Si era persa a guardare la pioggia cadere incessante sul marciapiede quando il suo cellulare emise un lieve bip, lo estrasse eseguendo un gesto automatico. Smise di respirare quando lesse il messaggio troncato

Smith morente, i documenti sono

Tentò subito di richiamare Castle ma il telefono risultava spento, cosa stai facendo Rick! ebbe l'impulso di telefonare al dipartimento per far rintracciare il cellulare, senza ricordarsi che non era più un poliziotto. Fu presa dal panico, era impotente, non aveva un'arma, non aveva risorse e Rick era da qualche parte a fare quello che non avrebbe dovuto, mettere a rischio la sua vita per lei.

Aveva chiamato Smith al numero che avrebbe dovuto usare solo in caso di estrema necessità, aveva deciso che erano arrivati a quel punto. Smith non era stato felice di sentirlo ma alla fine aveva acconsentito ad incontrarlo nella sua casa.

Quando era arrivato l'aveva trovato legato ad una sedia, mentre dei documenti del dipartimento bruciavano nel caminetto; in fin di vita per le percosse ricevute, era riuscito a farfugliare qualcosa su Beckett in pericolo e poi aveva pronunciato un numero l'86, aveva pronunciato altre parole incomprensibili ma non era riuscito dire altro, fece cenno a Castle di dargli qualcosa per scrivere, tracciò alcune lettere, poi svenne.

Rick aveva chiamato un'ambulanza, poi aveva sentito un rumore, non aveva pensato che l'aggressore potesse essere ancora lì, si era nascosto dietro una tenda cercando di digitare freneticamente un messaggio per Kate, gli arrivò un colpo allo stomaco, improvviso, si piegò in avanti alla ricerca di aria esponendo la testa, prima di ricevere il colpo definitivo spinse invio, pregando.

"Ryan, ho bisogno di un favore"

Il detective non si fece pregare, dopo trenta minuti avevano la posizione del cellulare di Rick, Magellan Club Westport in Connecticut. Ci sarebbe voluta un'ora per arrivare.

Quando Ryan le aveva aperto lo sportello per farla salire non aveva fatto mistero della sua preoccupazione. Non era difficile intuire chi ci fosse dietro a quelle aggressioni, e l'idea di Castle alle prese con Maddox le fece venire i brividi. Era un killer addestrato che stava cercando i documenti di Roy e non si sarebbe fermato davanti a nulla. Un'ora di macchina significava dare a Maddox tutto il tempo necessario per agire indisturbato e cavarsela. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e se lo ritrovò davanti, lo sguardo di ghiaccio, il ghigno divertito nel vederla capitolare in sua balia.

Dovette essersi lasciata sfuggire qualche pensiero a voce alta perché Ryan accelerò all'improvviso dopo averle risposto con uno sguardo altrettanto preoccupato.

Dopo mezz'ora riuscirono ad avere un contatto con lo sceriffo del luogo, disse loro che avevano già ricevuto una chiamata e alcune unità stavano intervenendo proprio in quel momento, potevano solo confermare il coinvolgimento di almeno due uomini, ma non erano ancora in grado di fornire notizie sul loro stato di salute.

Ryan riattaccò ingoiando a vuoto, avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di ottimista ma sapeva che sarebbero state solo parole di circostanza, incollò gli occhi sulla strada dovevano solo arrivare il prima possibile e avrebbero saputo.

Il familiare balletto di colori emanato dai lampeggianti li accolse non appena imboccarono la via in cui dimorava Smith. Lasciarono l'auto a pochi metri e continuarono a piedi, Ryan estrasse il distintivo presentando entrambi, risolvendo così il non trascurabile problema di avere come compagna una 'civile', ex poliziotto da neanche dodici ore.

Due auto dello sceriffo erano posteggiate davanti all'entrata della villa, ai lati un furgone della morgue, più lontano un'ambulanza.

Ryan andò direttamente dallo sceriffo a fare il su lavoro, cercare di ottenere tutte le informazioni sull'accaduto, Kate si staccò da lui cercando il volto di Castle nel via vai di poliziotti e paramedici.

Le passò accanto la barella che trasportava un sacco nero, non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere, a sciogliere il dubbio che le stava contorcendo lo stomaco, fu uno dei portantini che rispondeva ad una domanda del vice sceriffo "questo è Smith, il proprietario della casa, l'altro è lì sull'ambulanza".

Il sangue le tornò a circolare nelle vene ad una velocità quasi normale, mentre affrettava il passo verso l'ambulanza. Lo sportello era chiuso, intravedeva ombre muoversi all'interno, mise la mano sulla maniglia, ma venne bloccata da una mano che le si appoggiò pesantemente sulla spalla "chi è lei dove crede di andare" si girò di scatto trovandosi d'avanti l'imponete figura dello sceriffo della contea. Mise istintivamente la mano nella tasca dove era solita tenere il distintivo, sentendo il vuoto sotto le dita, si maledisse mentalmente "io…sono …"

"è il detective Beckett ed io sono in detective Ryan, polizia di New York, lì dentro c'è un nostro consulente, vorremmo sapere come sta" Ryan rimise in tasca il distintivo e si avvicinò alla porta del veicolo, ma lo sceriffo li bloccò di nuovo "bene signori, io sono lo sceriffo Mitchell, lo potrete vedere solo dopo che avrà rilasciato la sua deposizione, non è ancora chiaro cosa sia successo lì dentro" indicò la villa con un rapido gesto, poi aprì la portiera dell'ambulanza e s'infilò dentro senza consentire loro di vedere all'interno

Kate ebbe un gesto di stizza, provocato dalla frustrazione, che Ryan cercò di placare posandole una mano sul braccio "dai Beckett, almeno sappiamo che è vivo, e può parlare, lo vedi? Non stanno correndo in qualche ospedale…dobbiamo solo avere pazienza" era animato dalle migliori intenzioni e Kate lo sapeva, per questo fece il grande sforzo di trattenere le emozioni che stavano prendendo il sopravvento.

Rimasero lì fuori per qualche minuto, poi finalmente lo sceriffo uscì "d'accordo signor Castle, verificheremo quanto ci ha detto, la prego di rimanere a disposizione, nel caso ci serva qualche altra informazione" saltò dal mezzo facendo un cenno ai due detective "è tutto vostro".

Non riuscì neanche a finire la frase che Kate aveva già riaperto lo sportello, rimanendo ferma con un piede sul predellino, incapace di muovere i muscoli, inchiodata sul posto dagli occhi azzurri del suo partner che la guardavano con aria sconsolata. Non aveva ancora deciso se precipitarsi all'interno per abbracciarlo o finire il lavoro di Maddox. Non la scossero neanche i due paramedici che avevano completato il loro intervento e stavano scendendo dal veicolo, lasciando Castle seduto sul lettino con una mano che sorreggeva un pacchetto di ghiaccio istantaneo dietro la nuca. Entrò chiudendosi alle spalle il portellone, Ryan neanche provò a seguirla, andò in cerca dello sceriffo per capirci qualcosa di più.

Era rimasta attaccata al portellone come se quelle maniglie potessero impedirle di perdere completamente il controllo. All'improvviso aveva realizzato che lo aveva lì davanti a lei, come si era immaginata di trovarlo ore prima a casa, non era cambiato ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli, solo che ora era anche molto molto in collera con lui. Il risultato di quella lotta interna fu il silenzio più totale, fu Castle allora a prendere l'iniziativa

"Smith è morto" non le staccava gli occhi di dosso

"lo so" quasi non mosse le labbra tanta era la rabbia che le stava montando

"i documenti…" aveva l'urgenza di raccontarle, non era finita lei doveva sapere, ma Rick capì subito dopo che in quel momento la priorità fosse un'altra "cosa ti è saltato in mente Castle!? Poteva ucciderti!" la voce le si era alzata di un tono

"lo sai che avrei potuto dire la stessa frase a te solo qualche ora fa, vero?" anche lui era arrabbiato ma non aveva la forza di mostrarlo fino in fondo, era troppo dolorante, ma proseguì "e non dirmi 'non è la tua battaglia' perché dannazione Kate si che lo è e lo sarà sempre! Lo sai, ho provato a NON amarti, ma è impossibile" dopo un tentativo fallito di alzarsi in piedi aveva scaraventato lontano il ghiaccio che avrebbe dovuto lenire la testa dolente.

Centinaia di caffè e tre dichiarazioni senza risposta, aveva tanto da risarcire a quell'uomo malconcio che la guardava seduto stancamente su una brandina di soccorso. Non aggiunse altro, raccolse la busta ghiacciata, si avvicinò sedendosi al suo fianco e gli poggiò delicatamente il pacchetto sul capo. Lo sentì irrigidirsi non appena il ghiacciò toccò il grosso bernoccolo provocato dal colpo di Maddox, poi arrivò anche la sua mano che si poggiò su quella di lei, stringendola.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Ryan era un buon detective, Kate gli avrebbe affidato la vita se fosse stato necessario, ma aveva un grande difetto, il tempismo, e in quel caso era stato totalmente inopportuno.

Aveva aperto le porte dell'ambulanza nel momento esatto in cui Kate aveva iniziato un discorso che forse Rick attendeva da mesi, ma avrebbero dovuto rimandare qualsiasi discussione sarebbe scaturita da quella frase rimasta lì ad aleggiare tra i loro visi "sono stata al loft, ma non ti ho trovato, ero venuta per dirti…", intanto Ryan finiva scaraventato nella lista nera di Beckett, probabilmente anche in quella di Castle.

Dovette insistere non poco per farli salire in auto, "dobbiamo andarcene, prima che lo sceriffo contatti la Gates e scopra che tu non sei più un poliziotto" Rick aveva lanciato un'occhiata incredula a Kate che gli aveva fatto cenno che gli avrebbe spiegato dopo.

Rick insisteva per rimanere "ascoltate dobbiamo rientrare nella villa. Quando sono arrivato l'ho trovato legato alla sedia, stava morendo, ma è riuscito a dirmi che Maddox cercava i documenti di Roy, e se li avesse trovati tu saresti stata in pericolo…"

"Ma Ryan mi ha detto che c'erano dei resti di documenti del dipartimento bruciacchiati nel camino, Maddox è riuscito a distruggerli! ce l'ha fatta, e noi non abbiamo nulla!" non riuscì a nascondere il tono frustrato

"no, non è detto, prima di morire mi ha detto un numero '86', e poi ha scritto questo" estrasse il foglietto dove una grafia incerta aveva tracciato delle lettere confuse - 8 di Fibon - "deve pur significare qualcosa, Smith era troppo furbo per avere solo una copia nel suo appartamento e anche Maddox deve aver pensato la stessa cosa" si fermò qualche secondo, aveva parlato troppo in fretta "non era andato via, era ancora dentro la villa, non ha sentito cosa mi ha detto Smith e così ha provato ad estorcermelo" si portò istintivamente la mano sul fianco, la cosa non sfuggì a Kate che credeva avesse ricevuto solo un colpo in testa "mi hanno salvato le sirene, avevo chiamato subito i soccorsi per Smith, è dovuto fuggire e per qualche motivo mi ha lasciato in vita"

"magari pensa di tornare da te per scoprire cosa sai" suppose Ryan dando voce ai timori di entrambi "motivo in più per sparire per un po' ragazzi"

Rick e Kate si guardarono per qualche istante, erano entrambi nel mirino di quel killer, Ryan aveva ragione dovevano far perdere momentaneamente le loro tracce e trovare il tempo e la lucidità per pianificare le mosse successive

"io devo ripresentarmi al distretto, la Gates mi avrà dato per disperso e…"

"…e non deve sapere nulla di questa storia" concluse Kate asciutta

"tornare a New York è escluso, ho un'idea" Rick lanciò un'occhiata a Beckett che lo invitò a proseguire con un cenno "da qui è un'ora di auto anche per la mia villa negli Hamptons, andremo con la mia, passeremo la notte lì, poi domani ci faremo sentire, ok?"

Seguirono il piano, Castle anticipò la richiesta di Beckett consegnandole le chiavi dell'auto, prese posto nel lato passeggero senza dare inizio al solito battibecco su chi e perché doveva essere alla guida, la sciando Kate piuttosto interdetta.

Arrivarono alla villa di Rick nel cuore della notte, lì non pioveva, al contrario, un cielo stellato incredibilmente luminoso si rifletteva sul mare mentre in lontananza si vedevano i bagliori dei lampi che ancora si abbattevano su New York. Kate dopo essersi cambiata con alcuni abiti che gli aveva procurato Rick, sicuramente di Alexis, si era concessa alcuni minuti sul terrazzo, era rimasta affascinata da quello spettacolo naturale, era un po' la metafora di quello che stavano vivendo. Ora erano al sicuro, lontani da una tempesta che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare. Aveva perso la nozione del tempo, dopo le emozioni un po' troppo forti vissute in quelle ultime ore, la tensione si era allentata quando era entrata in quella casa, insieme a Castle.

Rick l'aveva lasciata solo dopo essersi assicurato che avesse tutto il necessario per farla sentire a suo agio, sarebbe andato anche lui a rinfrescarsi, ma era passato troppo tempo anche per una doccia lunga. Decise di andare a cercarlo, si ricordò improvvisamente di quel gesto di protezione al fianco che aveva fatto istintivamente, mentre raccontava del suo incontro con Maddox, non gli aveva chiesto nulla, ma ora si stava impensierendo.

Tornata al piano superiore si rese conto di non sapere quale fosse la camera di Castle e quella casa era veramente immensa, dopo aver indugiato qualche minuto, si accorse di una flebile luce che filtrava da una porta in fondo al corridoio, si avvicinò non sentiva rumori, bussò ma non ottenne risposta, ora era seriamente preoccupata.

Spinse la maniglia e aprì lentamente annunciandosi a voce non troppo alta, lo vide disteso sul letto, aveva indossato dei pantaloni comodi ma non aveva nulla sopra, a parte una grossa fasciatura che avvolgeva tutto il torace. Lo chiamò ma non rispose, lo vide solo muoversi leggermente, doveva essere crollato senza neanche riuscire a finire di vestirsi. Si sedette accanto a lui, avrebbe dovuto rimandare ancora il suo 'discorso', si fermò un po' a studiarlo, nella penombra della luce tremolante del grande camino che bruciava dietro la testata del letto. Maddox aveva fatto proprio un bel lavoro, era pieno di lividi che emergevano dalla fasciatura e proseguivano anche sul petto e sulle braccia. Le sirene non dovevano essere arrivate così presto.

"Cosa devo fare con te Castle?" sospirò portandosi le mani sul volto per poi massaggiarsi il collo in cerca di un modo per allentare la tensione che stava riaffiorando. Doveva averlo detto ad alta voce, invece che nella sua mente, perché poco dopo la sua domanda retorica ebbe una risposta

"solo…rimanere qui e proseguire la conversazione che avevi iniziato in ambulanza" aveva avvertito la sua presenza soltanto quando si era seduta sul letto accanto a lui. Era rimasto interdetto perché non si era affatto accorto di essersi addormentato, si ricordava di essersi steso pensando di rimanere in quella posizione quanto bastava per farsi passare un po' dei dolori che provava in mille punti diversi del suo corpo, il quale evidentemente aveva optato per uno spegnimento totale.

Il problema era che la mente non si era mostrata altrettanto collaborativa e l'aveva proiettato oniricamente sul tetto di un edificio, a correre come un disperato, nel tentativo di afferrare Kate, fallito e rivissuto da circa cento angolazioni diverse. Il racconto di Ryan era stato molto particolareggiato ed il suo subconscio si era divertito a riproporglielo con tanto di panico annesso.

Trovarsela accanto, al sicuro e non penzolante da un cornicione, aveva avuto l'effetto di calmare l'agitazione con cui era tornato dal mondo dei sogni. Si scostò un po' facendole spazio, lei si sdraiò accanto a lui come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo, e diavolo se non lo era!

"ti fa male" non era una domanda, era un'amara constatazione di come l'avesse ridotto Maddox. Gli sfiorò un livido con le dita provocandogli dei brividi che non erano certo di dolore, non era sicuro di riuscire a mantenere il controllo ancora per molto

"non divagare Beckett, cosa eri venuta a dirmi?" abbandonò la posizione supina in cui era rimasto fino a quel momento e si tirò su, a sedere. Se avesse dato ascolto al suo cuore l'avrebbe baciata lì, senza troppe remore, ma non voleva estorcerle nulla e in fin dei conti era ancora alquanto arrabbiato con lei e aveva bisogno di parole, per scacciare dalla mente quelle con cui si erano lasciati.

Kate deglutì alla ricerca delle frasi giuste ma le sembravano tutte inappropriate, la tensione non l'aveva abbandonata, decise di comportarsi come meglio le riusciva in situazioni spinose, lei agiva. Gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò, senza preavviso né paura. Lo lasciò senza fiato e fece fatica anche lei a riprendere a respirare.

"Mi dispiace" fu la prima cosa che riuscì a dire, le fiamme che ardevano nel camino le illuminarono il viso, lo sguardo determinato che cercava i suoi occhi. Lui le prese le mani ricambiando quello sguardo al punto da penetrarle nell'anima e lei trovò il coraggio di proseguire "avevi ragione prima, sono quasi morta ieri, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare eri tu, io…voglio solo te"

La prese per i fianchi con entrambe le mani, invitandola ad un contatto diretto con il suo corpo, le scostò la spallina della maglietta indugiando con una lentezza esasperante su ogni centimetro di pelle che incontrava, si fermò sul segno lasciato dal proiettile, lei avvertì un lieve tremore delle sue dita, gliele prese guidandolo senza incertezze verso quel segno indelebile che invece di separarli definitivamente, li aveva uniti per sempre.

Lui si lasciò andare all'indietro e la portò con sé, i vestiti volati via non si sa quando, esplorarono ogni centimetro l'uno dell'altro senza fretta, inebriati dal senso di totale appagamento che il contatto dei loro corpi provocava in ciascuno dei due, come frammenti che ritrovano la loro posizione perduta o pezzi di un puzzle che finalmente si completa. Lei aveva assecondato i ritmi di Rick che, date le circostanze, non poterono essere impetuosi come lui avrebbe voluto, aveva provato anche a scusarsi, ricevendo in cambio baci su ogni segno lasciato da Maddox.

Arrivò l'alba, e lì trovò uno accanto all'altra senza più energie fisiche ma completamente appagati.

Rick riemerse dalle nebbie del dormiveglia quando ebbe chiara la percezione che gli mancasse qualcosa, avevano dormito abbracciati l'uno all'altra ed ora era solo nel letto. Si alzò di scatto, rimpiangendo subito dopo il gesto avventato, stava decisamente peggio della sera precedente, per un attimo si chiese se fosse stato tutto frutto della sua mente annebbiata dalle pillole antidolorifiche che i paramedici gli avevano ordinato di prendere, si guardò attorno spaesato poi la vide apparire come una visione, alla soglia della camera, con due tazze fumanti di caffè nelle mani, indossava solo una maglietta, probabilmente quella che avrebbe dovuto mettere lui la sera prima.

Gli sorrise e ricevette lo stesso in cambio, mentre l'aroma sprigionato dalle tazze li avvolgeva come una carezza.

"Una volta mi hai detto che ero in debito di un bel po' di caffè…quindi inizio da oggi" gli porse la tazza un po' imbarazzata, si sedette sul letto accanto a lui.

In altre circostanze sarebbe stata una mattina straordinariamente felice e senza pensieri, colma di speranze e progetti futuri, ma per loro non era così, non ancora, sapevano entrambi che avrebbero dovuto affrontare una tempesta micidiale. Kate si rabbuiò improvvisamente, gli sfiorò il braccio e tentò nuovamente di sorridere, ma ne uscì un sorriso amaro "sai, c'ero riuscita Castle, mi ero lasciata tutto alle spalle, Maddox era scappato da quel tetto e non mi interessava, non l'avrei più cercato. Avevo capito quello che avevi cercato di dirmi, e avevo scelto di andare avanti…ed ora…ha ucciso Smith, ha distrutto i documenti, ora tocca a me"

Rick l'attirò a sé lasciando che lei trovasse il suo posto, la testa poggiata nell'incavo del collo, la strinse come se quel gesto avesse avuto il potere di proteggerla da tutto "abbiamo ancora una speranza Kate, torniamo alla villa, dobbiamo cercare tra le carte di Smith, non mi ha detto quel numero per caso"

Non avevano altro a cui aggrapparsi, Kate acconsentì anche se si trattava di fare irruzione sulla scena di un delitto, rompere i sigilli e infrangere non si sa quante altre leggi.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Fu tutto estremamente facile, non c'erano auto della polizia, solo i nastri gialli che Kate sapeva come staccare senza segnalare un'effrazione.

Rick iniziò a muoversi nervosamente nella casa "deve esserci uno schedario qui da qualche parte o un posto dove Smith teneva le sue carte" lo trovarono in una stanza adiacente lo studio.

Cercarono freneticamente per diversi minuti, l'archivio dell'avvocato era piuttosto grande e Kate iniziava a preoccuparsi "Rick non possiamo restare molto, potrebbero scoprirci"

"La risposta è per forza qui, da qualche parte" aveva risposto senza neanche staccare lo sguardo da quei fogli, al contrario Kate era sopraffatta, sembrava essersi fatta una ragione che fosse finita lì, che avrebbe dovuto attendere l'arrivo di Maddox "Castle, non c'è niente da trovare! '86' può avere un mucchio di significati! Perché ti aggrappi a qualsiasi cosa!"

"Sì, mi aggrappo a qualsiasi cosa perché se il dossier è andato...significa che verranno a cercarti e non posso fare assolutamente niente. Perciò, sì, se c'è anche una sola cosa, io...mi ci aggrappo" era disperatamente determinato e scorreva velocemente le cartelline, fino a che l'occhio gli cadde su una in particolare, che riportava un indirizzo "Smith possiede una proprietà a Lower Manhattan. È all'86 di Markwell Street. Ecco cos'ha detto Smith. Ha detto '86' e poi "Ma, ma, ma", come qualcosa che comincia per "M". In questo edificio c'è il dossier!"

Salirono di corsa in auto, non avevano tempo da perdere e sapevano che Maddox era lì fuori da qualche parte, in cerca del loro stesso obiettivo

La traccia era labile ed era alta la probabilità che potesse rivelarsi un buco nell'acqua, Kate non smise un attimo di rielaborare le poche informazioni che avevano, poi all'improvviso ebbe un'illuminazione "Rick, quel foglio che ha scritto Smith, ce l'hai ancora?"

"certo eccolo" Rick se lo sfilò dal taschino e lo guardò assorto

"Credo abbia voluto dirci la combinazione di una cassaforte" proseguì il suo ragionamento senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada

"si ma c'è una cifra sola, poi quelle lettere Fibon….Fibon uh! Forse ho capito, aspetta" tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca e iniziò a digitare velocemente sul display

"come fai a navigare se qui non c'è campo?" Kate lo guardò interdetta mentre continuava a muovere le dita in ogni direzione

"si dà il caso che questo oggettino che ho in mano sia l'ultimo grido in fatto di smartphone, ha moltissimi gadget, tra cui un antenna satellitare incorporata….ecco qui Fibon…. Fibonacci! la successione di numeri positivi, lui ha scritto _8 di Fibon_ , potrebbero essere le prime otto cifre della successione 1,1,2,3,5,8,13 sono una il risultato della somma dell'altro, sono facili da ricordare![1]"

"woa sono impressionata, davvero"

"grazie, lo so sono un pozzo di scienza" rispose gongolante

"no dicevo per il telefono…" gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita, amava prendersi gioco del suo ego

Erano arrivati all'ingresso di un palazzo in ristrutturazione, Kate ebbe un momento di esitazione, non perché temesse di non trovare nulla, sentiva l'urgenza di comunicare a Castle tutta la sua gratitudine ed anche altro, le venne un banale "grazie" a cui lui rispose un po' sorpreso, come se tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento fosse la cosa più naturale e scontata del mondo "per cosa, ancora non lo abbiamo trovato"

La leggerezza di Rick nell'affrontare situazioni anche piuttosto pesanti, era uno degli appigli a cui lei, forse inconsapevolmente, si era sempre aggrappata, per fare piccoli passi in avanti e non solo nella ricerca della verità per sua madre, ancora di più per liberarsi dai suoi stessi vincoli che le appesantivano, costantemente, la vita.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, lì nell'androne e dirgli che anche lei lo amava, ma non era il momento "non sarei arrivata mai fino a questo punto senza il tuo aiuto" già le sembrava un'ammissione degna di nota, ma lui, come al solito riusciva a dire quella frase in più che la spiazzava e rinvigoriva allo stesso tempo "ehi, ce la faremo, io e te". Si chiese se meritasse veramente l'amore di un uomo così, che già ragionava al plurale, chissà da quanto tempo

Era vero, erano insieme e insieme ne sarebbero venuti a capo, ma spesso le cose non vanno come si era sperato e loro ne stavano per fare diretta esperienza.

Una voce familiare si materializzò dietro di loro "siete stati davvero bravi, Smith era stato molto evasivo su dove fosse la cassaforte, ora, grazie a voi, lo so"

Li aveva allontanati l'uno dall'altra, aveva fatto inginocchiare Castle e lo teneva sotto tiro mentre legava le mani di Kate con una fascetta di plastica. Quando ebbe finito la strinse saldamente per un braccio "tu verrai con me, non sai proprio quando fermarti eh, andiamo a prendere i documenti e poi sistemeremo la faccenda in sospeso tra di noi".

Si fermò qualche metro distante da Castle, che fremeva cercando un modo di reagire, lo guardò "tu, invece, sei solo un intralcio" fece fuoco all'improvviso, puntò dritto al cuore, non ebbero neanche il tempo di guardarsi un ultima volta.

Kate fu costretta ad osservare impotente il corpo di Rick che cadeva all'indietro spinto dall'urto del proiettile, Maddox la trascinò via faticando non poco a trattenerla, le si era rivoltata contro dandogli una spallata, voleva correre da Castle ma l'uomo era troppo forte e lei impedita nei movimenti, lo fece barcollare appena, poi riprese il controllo e le assestò un pugno allo stomaco per tenerla buona, lei si piegò in avanti cercando aria e gridando disperata il nome di Castle.

Avevano impiegato quattro anni ad ammettere quello che ciascuno aveva capito fin dal primo giorno, avevano avuto una sola notte e lei non aveva trovato il coraggio di dirgli quel 'Ti amo' che lui le aveva sussurrato, gridato e provato costantemente. Non avrebbe potuto più farlo e questo la stava devastando.

Maddox la trascinò via, lei si ostinò a guardare Castle fino all'ultimo, sperando di intravedere anche un piccolo movimento che le indicasse che fosse ancora vivo, ma non ce ne furono, giaceva immobile così come era caduto. Decise che l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata quella di uccidere quel bastardo, il resto non le interessava più, senza Rick, senza la prospettiva di una vita con lui, non aveva senso andare avanti.

Strabuzzò gli occhi, la bocca spalancata avida d'ossigeno, mise a fuoco il soffitto, tentò di alzarsi ma un mano lo spinse indietro "ehi bro, sei l'uomo più fortunato del mondo" Esposito era inginocchiato accanto a lui e teneva in mano quello che sembrava il suo cellulare da mille dollari, che ora era in mille pezzi "Il vetro temperato dello smartphone deve aver deviato la pallottola" [2]

Rick era frastornato ma l'adrenalina iniziò subito a circolargli nel corpo "Kate, Maddox l'ha presa, sono andati a cercare i documenti…è armato" si aggrappò al braccio dell'amico che stavolta lo aiutò a tirarsi su "ehi piano, potresti avere qualcosa di rotto la sotto, è come se fossi stato investito da un tir…in che direzione sono andati?"

"non lo so noi eravamo appena arrivati cercavamo di capire dove Smith potesse aver nascosto il dossier…"

"quale dossier?"

"poi ti spiego, ma tu come fai ad essere qui?"

"io seguivo l'auto di Cedrick alias Maddox che mi ha portato qui…"

Rick lo guardò con aria interrogativa mentre avanzavano in cerca di qualche indizio, Espo proseguì il suo racconto "Il vero nome di Maddox è Cedric Marks. Una volta uscito dalle forze speciali, è stato assunto alla Arantus Solutions, una specie di azienda militare privata. Una volta saputo il nome, ho segnalato la sua auto. Un agente l'ha vista fuori da quest'edificio. Quando sono arrivato per controllare, ho riconosciuto la tua macchina…"

Un'esplosione cinque piani più in alto interruppe bruscamente la conversazione, si precipitarono con il cuore in gola per le scale accidentate dell'edificio abbandonato

"Eccoci qui, finalmente"

Le slegò i polsi e le puntò la pistola alla testa, "a te l'onore detective, la cassaforte ha una combinazione e non so perché, immagino che il previdente Smith abbia messo qualche trabocchetto, di certo non ho alcuna intenzione di saltare in aria, quindi la aprirai tu per me, e se non dovessi riuscirci, beh avrò un lavoro in meno da fare"

Kate era in ginocchio davanti alla botola, il tastierino numerico era al centro di una placca metallica piuttosto larga, studiò la superficie per qualche secondo, poteva solo provare la sequenza di numeri che aveva scovato Rick mentre erano in auto. Dovette scacciare dalla mente l'immagine del suo corpo esanime sul pavimento, si sarebbe lasciata morire lì se non avesse giurato a se stessa e a lui, che, in un modo o nell'altro, l'avrebbe fatta pagare a quel bastardo, doveva trovare il sistema per farlo saltare in aria, anche al costo di morire insieme a lui.

Digitò la sequenza, si udì chiaramente la serratura scattare, aprì con cautela il coperchio, effettivamente sotto ai documenti si intravedeva un innesco a pressione, che l'uso della corretta combinazione aveva disinnescato, sollevò la cartellina e si accorse di un pulsante rosso inserito di lato, diavolo di uno Smith! aveva pensato anche all'eventualità che qualcuno potesse obbligarlo ad aprirla contro la sua volontà

"ecco il dossier Maddox, ora però devi venire a prenderlo, come vedi non è esploso nulla" Maddox si avvicinò per afferrare le carte, lo vide agitarsi, cercava qualcosa che non era in quel plico, lo sentì mormorare qualcosa su una registrazione, una cassetta di cui non c'era traccia. Dopo l'attimo di smarrimento tornò in sé, puntò la pistola alla testa di Kate, sfoderando il suo ghigno maledetto, lei chiuse gli occhi e spinse il pulsante. Il sibilo dell'innesco che si riattivava fu l'ultima cosa che udirono, questione di secondi, la stanza esplose

* * *

[1] Esiste ovviamente ed è affascinante nelle sue applicazioni, l'ho banalizzata rendendola un codice per aprire una cassaforte, spero che il matematico Pisano Leonardo Fibonacci possa perdonarmi wiki/Successione_di_Fibonacci

[2] Non me lo sono inventata, ci sono casi documentati in cui uno smartphone ha deviato un proiettile


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Rick ed Esposito entrarono nell'ambiente saturo di polvere, schivando calcinacci che ancora cadevano dal soffitto, la detonazione era stata devastante

"Kate! Kate rispondimi ti prego!" Castle si aggirava in quella nebbia tenendosi una mano sulla bocca, era difficile anche respirare lì dentro, sentì Esposito che lo chiamava, si voltò, l'amico gli indicava qualcosa più avanti. Brandelli di quello che una volta era Maddox, erano sparsi attorno ad un buco nel pavimento, di Kate non c'era traccia.

Rick cadde in ginocchio davanti a quel buco, grande quanto quello che gli si stava aprendo nel cuore "no Kate no!" aveva capito, si era fatta saltare in aria per uccidere Maddox, non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, era sopraffatto dal dolore, reso ancora più sordo dal ricordo della notte appena trascorsa.

Esposito continuava a girare intorno alla stanza, aveva tirato fuori il cellulare, stava chiamando i rinforzi.

"L'ho uccisa io Javier, l'ho portata io qui, lo sai? lei aveva rinunciato, è colpa mia, solo colpa mia" non riusciva a respirare, il dolore al costato e al cuore, dove aveva colpito il proiettile, era diventato insopportabile, ma forse non erano le ferite fisiche a dolere così tanto. Si alzò in cerca d'aria avanzando nella parte interna della stanza e fu allora che la vide.

Una mano emergeva da un cumulo di macerie, completamente imbiancata dalla polvere, si precipitò lì la prese tra le sue col terrore di sentirla inanimata, invece le dita si mossero e strinsero le sue, con forza! Iniziò a scavare come un pazzo, mentre toglieva le pietre la chiamava, poi urlò a Esposito di raggiungerlo per aiutarlo.

Dopo aver tolto un grosso pezzo di cemento si accorsero che Kate era sotto una grossa lamina di metallo che in qualche modo l'aveva protetta, riuscirono a liberarla nel momento esatto in cui arrivarono anche uomini del distretto e paramedici.

Le orecchie le fischiavano incessantemente, sentiva il sangue affluire con troppa velocità alla testa, aveva perso il senso dell'orientamento, le era impossibile comprendere in che posizione si trovasse. Era tutto buio, non vedeva e non sentiva, cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico, non sarebbe servito a nulla e le avrebbe fatto accelerare la respirazione, rischiava di iperventilare quando lì, se ne era accorta, c'era poco ossigeno e molta, troppa polvere da inalare.

L'istinto di sopravvivenza aveva avuto il sopravvento e la stava spingendo a pensare ed agire per avere salva la vita, trascorse un tempo indefinito in quelle operazioni, poi di colpo le tornò alla mente tutto quello che era successo solo pochi minuti prima.

Rick! era morto! Colpito in pieno petto da Maddox a sangue freddo! Riprese a respirare troppo velocemente, avrebbe voluto gridare, piangere ma non riusciva a fare nulla, sentiva una forte pressione sul petto, decise di non combattere più, non aveva più nulla per cui farlo. Si lasciò andare, aspettò che il respiro si attenuasse, scivolò nell'incoscienza sperando di rivederlo, almeno nei suoi sogni o in qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata dall'altra parte.

Ebbe un sussulto che la scosse facendole provare dolore in indistinte parti del corpo, qualcuno aveva stretto la sua mano, lei aveva risposto d'istinto. Oddio, le sembrò fosse l'enorme, calda protettiva mano di Castle! stava perdendo il senno o forse era già finita dall'altra parte e sarebbe stata per sempre con lui.

Una fitta dolorosa alle costole la riportò sulla terra, era viva, ancora viva e qualcuno stava cercando di liberarla, le orecchie ora non fischiavano ma le sembrava fossero riempite di ovatta, la stavano chiamando? La voce di un uomo le arrivava attutita, ma era certa la chiamasse.

Finalmente gli occhi rividero la luce, non era diventata cieca, come aveva temuto, era solo ricoperta da un pesante lastrone che, evidentemente, le aveva fatto da scudo. Era abbagliata da luci troppo forti, vedeva teste animarsi sopra di lei, poi quella mano, di nuovo, che non mollava la presa, in effetti non l'aveva mai lasciata.

"dai Kate, resisti, ti stiamo tirando fuori di qui!" cercò di mettere a fuoco il volto dell'uomo che le parlava, doveva aver preso una bella botta perché le sembrava Castle, vivo e vegeto!

"sei un fantasma vero? Ed io sono sotto shock, per questo ti vedo" parlava più a se stessa che a qualcuno in particolare

"Kate…"

"non sparire, ti prego, devo dirti che anche io…" gli misero una mascherina impedendole di parlare e la sollevarono da qualsiasi posto fosse stata fino a quel momento, le sembrò di librarsi nell'aria, tentò di ribellarsi, doveva finire di parlare col fantasma di Rick, aveva una _chance_ di dirgli che lo amava! Le somministrarono qualcosa che la mise completamente al tappeto, perse i sensi mentre ripeteva come un mantra "Rick non te ne andare"

Avrebbe voluto seguirla in ambulanza, ma c'erano un migliaio di domande a cui avrebbe dovuto rispondere e la Gates non aveva fatto sconti, gli aveva concesso solo di andare a farsi controllare anche lui per escludere lesioni interne dovute all'impatto del proiettile, poi aveva ordinato a lui ed Esposito di presentarsi immediatamente al distretto e lì li aveva tenuti chiusi in una stanza fino a che non le avessero raccontato per filo e per segno cosa fosse successo.

Lui aveva acconsentito solo a patto che potesse avere notizie di Beckett in tempo reale e il capitano acconsentì.

Dopo un'occhiata d'intesa con i due detective, Rick aveva deciso di raccontare tutto alla Gates, i documenti si erano polverizzati nell'esplosione e Kate era, di fatto ancora in pericolo, chiunque fosse dietro l'omicidio della madre era molto potente ed ora aveva le mani libere dal ricatto di Smith e avrebbe mandato un altro killer a farla fuori, avevano bisogno dell'appoggio di tutti.

"lo sa Castle, non avevo mai compreso fino in fondo perché Beckett si ostinasse a portarsela dietro, ma forse ora ho capito, ci sono aspetti in lei che potrei anche imparare ad apprezzare, ma negherò di aver mai detto una cosa del genere se lei dovesse ripeterla al di fuori di questa stanza, ed ora vada, credo che non abbia più voglia di perdere tempo qui!"

"ecco sì grazie, cioè no, non credo di stare perdendo tempo, ma…"

"vada pure le ho detto!"

"ok ok"

Si dileguò con una velocità impressionante, aveva bisogno di vederla, non gli bastava sapere che fosse in salvo e in buone mani in ospedale.

Due costole rotte, una commozione celebrale e forti contusioni alle gambe, era un miracolo che si fosse salvata e soprattutto che non avesse riportato lesioni più gravi.

Entrava e usciva da uno stato di semi-incoscenza, per via della forte commozione e per i farmaci che le avevano dato.

Era sicura di aver rivisto l'immagine di Castle ai piedi del letto, che le sorrideva, ma non riusciva a collocare quell'apparizione nel tempo. Si era risvegliata altre volte, non avrebbe saputo dire se per qualche secondo, o minuti, ma era sempre stata sola nella stanza. Ed ogni volta aveva pianto.

Lo aveva anche sognato, che le parlava, lì seduto accanto a lei, le raccontava storie buffe, ma poi si svegliava e non trovava nessuno.

Aveva sentito Esposito e Ryan parlottare tra di loro credendola addormentata "dobbiamo dirglielo appena si sveglia" "non la prenderà bene Javi, lo sai" "ma è suo diritto sapere e più passa il tempo peggio è"

Dopo quelle parole origliate nel dormiveglia, anche il più piccolo barlume di speranza che Castle potesse essere sopravvissuto a quel colpo si era frantumato, insieme al suo cuore.

Lanie la trovò sveglia e in lacrime, le andò incontro correndo, non si aspettava di trovare l'amica in quelle condizioni. Kate si lasciò abbracciare, si sfogò tra i singhiozzi "sento il suo profumo Lanie, come se fosse appena stato qui" l'amica all'inizio non capì e cercò di calmarla accarezzandola dolcemente sulla schiena "Kate, tesoro, cerca di calmarti, lo so che ti senti confusa…è per via dello shock, vedrai che tra un po' starai meglio" ma non riuscì nell'intento "cos'è che mi dovete dire eh, che è morto? Lo so già io ero lì, l'ho visto e continuo a vederlo, a sentirlo, sto impazzendo Lanie?"

L'anatomopatologa comprese solo in quel momento il dramma che stava vivendo da ore la sua amica. Evidentemente i momenti in cui era sembrata vigile e lucida non lo erano stati affatto, e tutto quello che le avevano raccontato aveva raggiunto una sfera remota del suo inconscio, ma non quella razionale, per lei Rick era morto in quel palazzo, era l'ultima cosa che ricordava.

Lanie la prese per le spalle cercando un contatto visivo, aveva bisogno di scuoterla "no Kate, ascolta, non è come pensi lui non è morto" Kate sembrò non crederle, poi la vide che si sforzava di elaborare la portata dell'informazione appena ricevuta, ripeté più volte le ultime parola dell'amica "non è morto…e dove si trova? Come sta? È grave vero, per questo non sapevate come dirmelo"

"no tesoro, lui è…"

In quel momento si aprì la porta della stanza ed entrò Richard Castle, come aveva fatto ripetutamente nelle ultime ore.

Lanie si alzò subito dal bordo del letto sentendosi all'improvviso di troppo, Kate era rimasta impietrita, le lacrime che continuavano a scendere, gli occhi fissi sulla porta

"sei tu?"

"sì Kate, sono io, come ero io un'ora fa e prima ancora…"

"te l'ho già chiesto?"

"sì, ma credo che questa sia la prima volta che lo fai completamente sveglia"

"non sei un fantasma o una proiezione della mia mente"

"no, sono io in carne ed ossa"

Finalmente si avvicinò al letto, estrasse dalla tasca il cellulare frantumato e glielo mise tra le mani "devo ringraziare il mio supergadget, pare che fosse anche anti proiettile, tu che scusa hai per non esserti ridotta in mille pezzettini? Parentele segrete con Higlander?"

Il viso di pietra di Kate si sciolse in un sorriso, non era ancora del tutto convinta di stare parlando con una persona reale, non osava toccarlo, aveva paura che potesse svanire sotto il suo tocco. Ci pensò lui a colmare quei pochi centimetri che li separavano e la strinse in un abbraccio delicato per il timore di farle male "ho creduto che fossi morta Kate, è stato tremendo, grazie a Dio sei viva, sei salva" ora anche la sua voce tradiva commozione. Kate si aggrappò a lui come una bambina sperduta "ho visto il proiettile colpirti, tu cadevi, non ti muovevi più. Avevo deciso di uccidere Maddox al costo di morire con lui…senza di te…"

"ehi, ehi va tutto bene. Perdonami, ero convinto che ti ricordassi della nostra chiacchierata di qualche ora fa, sono uno stupido, non avrei dovuto lasciarti qui sola, ma sono dovuto andare al dipartimento…"

"pensavo di averti sognato…mi ricordo discorsi un po' strani, motociclette, viaggi"

"beh eri tu che ne parlavi a me…"

"perché sei dovuto andare al dipartimento, che succede"

"la Gates, sa tutto, abbiamo dovuto raccontarle tutta la storia, mi dispiace Kate ma non sei al sicuro e ci serviva tutto l'aiuto possibile" si contorceva le mani per il nervosismo,

"il dossier?" lo chiese immaginando già la risposta

"coriandoli"

"uhm era questo che non sapevate come dirmi…" abbassò lievemente la testa ma Rick le prese delicatamente il mento tirandolo su così da poterla guardare bene negli occhi, "ma, con Espo e Ryan stiamo tentando di rimetterli insieme, lo so è da pazzi, ma se c'è una speranza pur minima di fermarli, te l'ho già detto, io mi ci aggrappo"

Fu lei in quel momento ad aggrapparsi, a lui, gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo e lo tenne stretto, aveva ancora l'illogica paura che evaporasse davanti a lei, e aveva capito, che non avrebbe più fatto un passo nel futuro senza avere lui accanto. Mancava ancora una cosa, però.

Allentò leggermente la presa, stavolta cercando lei gli occhi di lui

"lo sai, quando mi hanno tirato fuori dalle macerie…ti ho visto, pensavo fossi un fantasma"

"oh, ancora non mi diletto dell'evanescenza, ma se vuoi possiamo provare a modellare la creta insieme, una volta" le fece l'occhiolino, era più forte di lui

"riesci ad essere serio per un minuto Castle? Sto cercando di dirti…insomma ecco, io…" perché doveva essere così difficile? Forse perché era la prima volta che quelle due parole per lei si erano riempite fino al colmo del significato di cui erano portatrici, anzi sentiva che fossero anche troppo poco

"ti amo"

"pensavo di essere sempre stato pronto a sentirtelo dire, ma no non lo sono, sono sopraffatto dalla felicità, sono…"

"troppo loquace Castle!" gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con determinazione, e lui rispose mordendole il labbro per poi affondare deciso, se non si fossero fermati avrebbero sicuramente fatto qualcosa di poco consono ad un letto d'ospedale.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

L'incontro con la Gates fu meno duro di quello che si era aspettata. Il capitano era già stato messo al corrente di tutto e si rivelò molto meno 'ferrea' della sua fama. Aveva compreso la portata di quello che stava accadendo ed aveva offerto a Kate il reintegro al dipartimento, sarebbe stata una protezione in più.

Rick continuava a fare la spola tra il distretto e l'ospedale ed ogni volta le portava un caffè ed un piccolo fiore bianco, che lei mostrava di apprezzare immensamente. Si erano concessi solo brevi momenti tutti per loro, ma erano sicuramente il meglio di quelle giornate un po' fuori dagli schemi.

Quella mattina però si accorse che dietro l'apparente serenità che ogni giorno cercava di mostrarle c'era un velo in più di preoccupazione, aveva imparato a conoscerlo anche lei, si leggevano come libri aperti ormai.

Bastò uno scambio di sguardi, Rick capì che non poteva più aspettare, si sedette accanto a lei e non ci girò troppo intorno "siamo riusciti a trovare una traccia in quella miriade di pezzettini, una serie di numeri"

"un numero di telefono?" Kate lo incalzò perché sentiva la fatica con cui Castle le stava dando la notizia

"no, era un numero di conto, si tratta di un vaglia, Ryan è riuscito a scoprire l'intestatario anche se il conto è stato chiuso diciannove anni fa" si fermò di nuovo mettendo alla prova i nervi già tesi di Beckett

"dimmi il nome Rick"

"era intestato a William j. Bracken"

"il senatore?"

"sì. Abbiamo fatto un controllo, è stato assistente del procuratore a New York dall'88 al 92. Kate?"

Era rimasta impietrita, improvvisamente i pezzi del puzzle prendevano il loro posto, e iniziavano a raccontare una storia turpe, fatta di soldi, giochi di potere ed omicidi

"Sto bene, Castle. Credo di iniziare a capire, è il periodo in cui Montgomery rapiva i gangster. Bracken deve averlo saputo da voci di corridoio. E ha capito che non poteva accusare i mafiosi perché non avrebbero testimoniato e i poliziotti l'avrebbero fatta franca"

"Quindi ha deciso di entrare nel giro. Se stavano riscuotendo il riscatto dai mafiosi, ne voleva una parte in vaglia in contanti" anche Rick aveva fatto quel ragionamento, l'unico plausibile

"Esatto, ma quando la sua carriera politica crebbe da membro del Congresso a senatore, capì che doveva assicurarsi che non scoppiasse uno scandalo. E così le persone hanno cominciato a morire"

"Ciò spiegherebbe... perché vuole ucciderti" strinse lo schienale della sedia su cui si era appoggiato quasi fino a stritolarlo, cercava di non darlo a vedere ma era seriamente preoccupato, poi proseguì "Si dice che Bracken voglia candidarsi alla presidenza. Sta cercando di fare pulizia, e tu sei la prossima, Kate lascia che ti porti da qualche parte, al sicuro, qui non si tratta solo di schivare qualche pallottola, quest'uomo ha il potere di distruggerti in molti modi diversi"

"Non posso scappare ora Rick, e poi non sarei al sicuro da nessuna parte, devo trovare il modo…"

"Come? Abbiamo solo dei numeri senza senso per chiunque tranne che per noi. Non abbiamo la minima prova contro di lui!" aveva alzato la voce, frustrato dal senso di impotenza che l'aveva assalito non appena aveva scoperto l'identità del loro nemico, era cosciente che fosse un diritto di Beckett saperlo, ma si sentiva come se le avesse consegnato una bomba innescata in mano, la conosceva fin troppo bene.

Fu quasi contento che non potesse ancora lasciare l'ospedale con le sue gambe, si sedette accanto a lei e le prese le mani che lei aveva abbandonato in grembo, quasi non riuscisse a sostenere il peso di quelle informazioni "Kate, promettimi solo una cosa, che non farai nulla di avventato, almeno finché non sarai in grado di proteggerti anche da sola" lei accolse le mani di Rick tra le sue, le costò molto ma alla fine convenne con lui "il mio istinto sarebbe quello di alzarmi ora da qui e arrivare da Bracken anche strisciando, lo sai vero Rick? ma posseggo anche facoltà intellettive, hai ragione non abbiamo nulla in mano, aspetterò"

Rick quella sera non riusciva a lasciarla, aveva pregato l'infermiera di turno di fare uno strappo alla regola concedendogli qualche minuto in più, se fosse stato possibile avrebbe passato la notte lì con lei, sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe successo una volta che se ne fosse andato, Kate avrebbe rivissuto tutti quegli anni di buio, bugie e ingiustizia, sentendosi forse più impotente di prima, perché ora aveva un nome e un cognome, una certezza e nulla per provarlo, niente per fare giustizia.

Nessuno dei due aveva più detto una parola, erano rimasti abbracciati fino a che l'infermiera non era tornata a far rispettare le regole.

Neanche Kate avrebbe voluto che se ne andasse, ma s'impose di non dare a vedere quanto si sentisse vulnerabile in quel momento.

Si salutarono, promettendosi sorrisi e caffè per la mattina seguente, ognuno sperando di far sentire meglio l'altro. Entrambi sapevano che avrebbero avuto una notte insonne.

Poteva fare ancora pochi movimenti senza provare un po' di dolore, non le era consentito neanche avere un sonno agitato correlato dei vari cambi di posizione, si era svegliata di soprassalto un'infinità di volte, dimenticandosi ogni volta di non potersi girare sul fianco, il letto era diventato molto più simile ad un cespuglio spinoso. Cercò di distrarsi accendendo la TV, la tenne silenziata per non disturbare le altre camere, fece zapping per anestetizzarsi il cervello che invece si ostinava a riportarla sempre lì, nel vicolo dell'omicidio di sua madre, all'aeroporto sul corpo di Montgomery, nell'edificio abbandonato con Castle che cadeva all'indietro colpito da un proiettile.

L'impulso ad agire, a non rimanere con le mani in mano era fortissimo, aveva ingaggiato una lotta con se stessa, aveva dato la sua parola a Rick, che non le aveva chiesto la Luna, la sua era stata una richiesta ragionevole, di chi sapeva di non poterla fermare per sempre.

All'improvviso il flusso incostante di pensieri fu interrotto dalle immagini di un notiziario che scorrevano sullo schermo. Il senatore William Bracken era a New York per inaugurare la sua campagna elettorale. Quella mattina avrebbe presenziato ad una raccolta fondi.

Il volto del Senatore Bracken aveva riempito lo schermo, disgustandolo. Rick spense il televisore che aveva lasciato in sottofondo per non essere sopraffatto dal silenzio. Aveva sempre amato l'assenza di rumori, lo rilassava, lo aiutava a concentrarsi, quella sera invece era tutto il contrario. Non era neanche entrato in camera da letto, aveva girato per la casa come un'anima in pena.

Aveva buttato giù le pillole che gli avevano prescritto insieme ad un goccio di whisky, altra cosa assolutamente non da lui. Martha l'aveva osservato preoccupata senza dire una parola. Si erano già detti tutto quando l'aveva raggiunto in ospedale, dopo essere stata rassicurata dal figlio sulle sue condizioni non aveva potuto fare a meno di esternare le sue preoccupazioni, era stata molto schietta con il figlio, Kate era un poliziotto e sapeva badare a se stessa, lo stesso non poteva dirsi di lui, e non perché mancasse di coraggio, al contrario, ma semplicemente non aveva l'esperienza e l'allenamento per poterlo fare, in una parola era uno scrittore e non poteva pensare di giocare all'eroe in quel modo, così come non poteva pretendere di cambiare la natura di Kate. Dio sa quanto si fosse affezionata a quella giovane donna e quanto avesse fatto il tifo per loro sin dall'inizio, ma Rick doveva imparare ad accettare lo spirito libero e indomito che lei incarnava. Il che poteva significare anche decidere di anteporre la ricerca della giustizia e della verità alla sua stessa incolumità.

Bracken era a New York, cosa sarebbe accaduto quando Kate l'avrebbe saputo? Si chiese se almeno sarebbe stato in grado di limitare i danni.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Kate era rimasta a guardare il televisore con gli occhi sgranati. Lo aveva lì a portata di mano, forse avrebbe potuto tentare di farlo confessare o almeno affrontarlo, guardare negli occhi il responsabile della morte di sua madre, di Roy e tante altre persone. Cercò faticosamente di alzarsi dal letto, stava rompendo la promessa fatta a Rick, ne era consapevole, ma non avrebbe avuto un'altra occasione così.

Era riuscita a sgusciare fuori dall'ospedale eludendo anche la sorveglianza del poliziotto che le stava facendo da scorta, aveva indossato i vestiti che ancora puzzavano di esplosivo ed aveva chiamato un taxi, si sarebbe fatta portare all'hotel di cui avevano parlato in TV. Non sapeva bene cosa avrebbe fatto, come avrebbe eluso la sicurezza, ma doveva incontrarlo. Era presa da quei pensieri quando le squillò il cellulare, a quell'ora di notte poteva essere solo Castle, non poteva non rispondere, si sarebbe allarmato immediatamente. Quando prese il telefono però, vide un numero sconosciuto sul display, rispose, una voce maschile, sconosciuta, andò subito al sodo

\- _le consiglio caldamente di fermarsi, non risolverebbe nulla un incontro diretto_

"mi scusi, chi è lei? Non capisco a cosa si riferisce…"

 _\- credo che invece comprenda benissimo, signorina Beckett. Qualcuno ha violato il server federale, qualche giorno fa, dal suo ex distretto, cercando informazioni pericolose…_

"perché mi sta dicendo queste cose?"

 _\- Io sono solo un messaggero, nient'altro, se continua ad indagare non sarà solo la sua incolumità ad essere minacciata. Chi mi manda è molto potente, non ama gli omicidi, conosce molte soluzioni alternative per distruggere le persone, ma se fosse costretto..._

"Ok, allora mi ascolti bene, se è una questione di potere, dica a Bracken che ho io il dossier ora e che potrei distruggerlo quando voglio, ma se lo usassi non avrei più tutele, quindi l'accordo che c'era prima con Smith ora è con me. Se accade qualcosa a me o qualcuno a cui tengo, non esiterò ad usarlo. Chiaro?"

 _\- Chiaro, bene, era proprio quello che volevamo sapere…abbiamo giocato una mano a carte scoperte, beh quindi per ora addio_

"Per ora" ripeté al telefono ormai spento

La tenevano sotto controllo? Sapevano dove si stava dirigendo. Si sentì sopraffatta, aveva ragione Castle non si trattava di un delinquente qualsiasi, aveva di fronte un uomo di potere che sapeva benissimo come usarlo per i suoi fini, improvvisamente era troppo debole per quella battaglia.

Chiese al tassista di accostarsi per qualche secondo, l'adrenalina, che le era venuta in soccorso fino a quel momento, stava calando rapidamente, ricordandole in che condizioni fosse realmente. Non voleva tornare in ospedale, indicò all'autista dove portarla e si lasciò andare sullo schienale, cercando di recuperare un po' di forze.

Ormai albeggiava, il taxi accostò per farla scendere. Non sapeva neanche lei come era riuscita ad arrivare davanti alla porta, suonò ed attese

"Kate ma cosa ci fai qui?" Si appoggiò a lui in cerca di sostegno, non aveva più la forza di tenersi in piedi. Di colpo si sentì sollevare da terra, l'aveva presa in braccio, aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo petto e poteva sentire il suo cuore accelerato dall'ansia di essersela trovata davanti in quelle condizioni, provò a spiegare

"mi dispiace Castle, ho rotto la promessa"

Lui non rispose, aveva un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto, un misto di preoccupazione, delusione e rabbia, quando se l'era trovata davanti aveva capito subito cosa potesse essere successo, aveva ragione Martha, non era possibile fermarla. L'adagiò delicatamente sul divano slacciandole il giubbino che probabilmente la stringeva troppo sul costato ferito.

Rimase qualche secondo immobile, seduto accanto a lei, con i pugni stretti "ti riporto subito in ospedale" utilizzò il tono più neutro che riuscì a modulare, dentro era un vulcano di emozioni contrastanti, ma non era quello il momento di manifestarle, era una questione di priorità ed in quel momento lo stato di salute di Beckett era in cima a qualsiasi altra cosa.

Sentì la sua mano afferrare la sua, ancora stretta in un pugno rabbioso "no, ti prego, non ancora, voglio stare qui, con te" era difficile non cedere ad un suo tocco, schiuse la mano e raccolse la sua

"sei andata da lui vero?" non riusciva a guardarla in volto però, era ferito oltre che arrabbiato

"stavo andando, sì, l'ho visto in TV, è in città…"

"lo so" due sillabe per interromperla bruscamente, cariche di frustrazione

"ho pensato che non avrei avuto un'altra chance" lei proseguì cercando la strada per spiegarsi

"chance? Per fare cosa?" temeva di ascoltare la risposta, gli era passata per la testa, anche se solo per un secondo, l'idea che lei avesse pensato di farsi giustizia da sola e questa eventualità era forse la più devastate da accettare

"volevo guardare negli occhi chi ha deciso di eliminare mia madre…e volevo proteggerti"

Ora era spiazzato completamente, si girò finalmente verso di lei che invece non gli aveva mai staccato gli occhi di dosso, consapevole di meritarsi tutto il suo biasimo

"non sono mai arrivata lì, mi hanno chiamato al telefono, ho parlato con un suo tirapiedi credo… sapevano che stavo andando lì, conoscono il mio numero, sanno del server federale e della ricerca sul conto e anche che mi sono dimessa…"

Ora aveva tutta l'attenzione del suo partner

"mi hanno minacciata, ed ho imbrogliato, gli ho fatto credere di avere tutto il dossier, ho fatto lo stesso patto che avevano con Smith, se dovesse succedere qualcosa a me o a qualcuno a cui tengo l'avrei reso di dominio pubblico…"

"uhm"

"ma è un bluff e non so fino a quando resisterà"

"e ti ha creduto?"

"ha chiuso la chiamata dicendo che era quello che voleva sapere. Castle?"

Rick aveva di nuovo lo sguardo impenetrabile, non era sicura avesse ascoltato le sue ultime parole, era assorto in qualche pensiero che lo aveva portato molto lontano. Lo vide scuotersi quando avvertì il suo tocco sulla spalla

"lo sai, avrai sicuramente messo nei guai l'agente che doveva proteggerti in ospedale…ti staranno cercando in ogni dove, credo sia il caso di avvertire medici e distretto che sei al sicuro, qui" si alzò per prendere il telefono, in realtà aveva bisogno di mettere un po' distanza tra i loro due corpi, perché la sua vicinanza non lo rendeva obbiettivo, gli scatenava un istinto protettivo del tutto irrazionale che andava ad aggiungersi ad altre inclinazioni di tutt'altro tenore. Invece lui 'voleva' essere arrabbiato, doveva farle capire che se fosse andata fino in fondo quella mattina avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose, si sarebbe messa nelle mani di quell'uomo senza essere in grado di tenergli testa, almeno fisicamente, perché era ovvio che la mente funzionava eccome.

Fece le telefonate, rimase in cucina, dove si era spostato, ad armeggiare per un po'. Kate seguì tutti i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, avrebbe voluto chiarire tutto ma venne vinta dalla stanchezza, chiuse gli occhi solo per un momento, si disse.

Una lama di luce le ferì gli occhi, fu costretta a coprirsi con una mano, il gesto troppo repentino quasi le tolse il fiato, si accorse solo allora di non essere più sul divano, ma nel letto di Rick! _cosa, come?_

Prima che potesse esternare i suoi pensieri, la voce di Martha le diede il buongiorno. Scoprì che si era addormentata come un sasso, Rick l'aveva portata nella sua stanza e Martha le aveva messo qualcosa di più comodo e meno sudicio degli abiti che si era infilata per la fuga. Aveva dormito quasi tutta la mattina, era praticamente l'ora di pranzo.

Non osò chiedere di Rick, sapeva che quando si fossero rivisti avrebbero dovuto chiudere i discorsi rimasti in sospeso. L'attrice le aveva portato anche un vassoio pieno di qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto, una specie di brunch, data l'ora. Si affrettò a chiarire che era opera di Rick e non sua, lanciandosi in un divertente monologo su quanto le sue doti culinarie fossero prese sottogamba da tutti.

Kate l'aveva vista per pochi minuti in ospedale, quando era passata non appena saputo quello che era successo ad entrambi, l'aveva salutata con calore ed era finita lì, non le aveva rimproverato nulla, e in quel caso avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di accusarla di aver messo il figlio in un gravissimo pericolo. Ora era lì davanti a lei che elargiva leggerezza e gioia di vivere a chi le stava intorno, Kate si sentì in dovere di dire qualcosa

"Matha…grazie, per questo" indicò goffamente la stanza e il vassoio, ma intendeva molto di più

"per così poco tesoro" sembrò non aver colto

"io, ecco, non ho mai avuto intenzione di mettere Rick in pericolo, mi dispiace Martha" abbassò leggermente lo sguardo, trovarsi lì con la madre di Rick aveva fatto affiorare pensieri che l'avevano già investita, ma erano stati soffocati da altri più impellenti, la paura oggettiva che fosse morto e che lei fosse rimasta sola. Ora che quel pericolo era passato il senso di colpa l'aveva assalita a tradimento, non aveva scuse, l'aveva trascinato in una guerra a cui lui aveva detto di non voler partecipare. Immaginò, rabbrividendo, il biasimo di Alexis, quando sarebbe tornata dal viaggio premio per il diploma, e le dava pienamente ragione.

L'abbraccio di Martha la colse impreparata, si era aspettata tutt'altra reazione alle sue parole, invece ottenne conforto e comprensione, e parole sincere che prevedevano anche la legittima preoccupazione di una madre per il figlio, condita dalla saggezza dell'età, lo conosceva e sapeva quanto potesse essere determinato quando si trattava del benessere delle persone a cui teneva, era fatto così.

Dopo quello scambio di vedute Kate fu lasciata nuovamente sola, parola d'ordine riposo, e dio sa quanto ne avesse bisogno, ma l'assenza di Rick iniziava ad essere più eloquente di qualsiasi discorso. Decise di alzarsi ed affrontarlo, non ne poteva più di quel silenzio. Scese con estrema cautela dal letto, scoprendo che la tregua che aveva concesso al suo corpo, le aveva fatto decisamente bene, non barcollava e i dolori finalmente iniziavano ad attenuarsi, forse casa Castle aveva un effetto terapeutico.

L'appartamento era immerso nel silenzio, Martha era uscita poco dopo la loro chiacchierata, Rick non pervenuto, era sola. Si concesse un giro nel loft, anche se le sembrava di violare l'intimità di Castle in quel modo, si attardò alla grande libreria dello studio perdendosi tra i dorsi dei libri che facevano bella mostra di sé sugli scaffali. Le venne da sorridere a vedere il piccolo museo di oggetti stravaganti che si intervallavano ai libri, alcuni erano ricordi divertenti di alcuni casi, la bottiglia di whisky scozzese di quando risolsero il caso dell'Old Haunt, i fiori da prestigiatore, la maschera da zombi del caso che l'aveva fatta ammattire con l'idea che l'assassino fosse veramente un morto vivente, lo sguardo scivolava su quegli oggetti, fino a che non fu costretta a fermarsi su una teca, sotto la quale Rick aveva messo il suo cellulare, o meglio quello che ne rimaneva, non si sa come era riuscito a convincere la scientifica a darglielo, completo di proiettile conficcato nella scocca, completamente deformato, poggiato su un biglietto vergato a mano, una poesia di Simić [1]

 _Domando al piombo_

 _perché ti sei lasciato_

 _fondere in pallottola?_

 _Ti sei forse scordato degli alchimisti?_

 _Hai perso qualsiasi speranza_

 _di diventare oro?_

 _Nessuno mi risponde._

 _Pallottola. Piombo. Con nomi_

 _del genere_

 _il sonno è lungo e profondo._

Rimase a fissare quel triste 'trofeo' per qualche secondo, fino a che non venne scossa dalla voce inaspettata di Rick

"è il mio modo per esorcizzare, magari è un po' contorto…" si era letteralmente materializzato dietro di lei, come aveva fatto a non sentirlo rientrare? Doveva aver espresso col viso tutta la sua sorpresa perché Rick proseguì "si vede che non sei ancora in forma, la Beckett che conosco mi avrebbe sentito dal pianerottolo e magari atterrato qui impietosamente" indicò lo spazio tra di loro, voleva essere divertente, forse, ma la battuta era risultata piuttosto tagliente e ancora carica di disapprovazione, o almeno così lei la interpretò: _dove credevi di andare stanotte se neanche ti accorgi di quello che ti accade a qualche metro?_

Fece finta di nulla "forse un po' contorto, ma in fondo efficace, io ci leggo speranza" stava disperatamente cercando di rientrare in contatto con lui, che non aveva smesso per un solo istante di prendersi cura di lei, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava aver tracciato un solco che li teneva emotivamente separati, e la sua risposta le confermò quell'idea

"io non tanto, in fondo ' _nessuno risponde…il sonno è lungo e profondo_ '"

"ma forse riuscirà a ricordarsi che può anche trasformarsi in oro, non credi?"

"non so più a cosa credere, Beckett" non parlavano più della pallottola, anzi forse non era mai stato quello l'oggetto del discorso

"Rick…"

Di nuovo fu lui a cambiare discorso "ho fatto un po' di spesa, sono stato a parlare con il tuo medico e poi sono passato al distretto"

"oh, ecco dove eri" non lo incalzò anche se quel giro di 'commissioni' sicuramente era foriero di qualche decisione presa a sua insaputa, si sforzò di rimanere tranquilla

"sei ufficialmente in convalescenza, da oggi, ho qui la prescrizione di quello che devi fare e prendere nei prossimi giorni" le porse dei fogli che lei prese cercando di fargli arrivare uno sguardo di gratitudine, si stava prendendo cura di lei, come del resto aveva sempre fatto, anche quando lei negava pienamente l'evidenza

"il capitano voleva mandarti sotto protezione in uno squallido motel finché le acque non si fossero calmate"

"non se ne parla Castle io…"

"gliel'ho detto che tu non avresti accettato ed ho proposto un'alternativa" fermò con la mano il suo tentativo di controbattere "che la Gates ha accettato, e sarà soltanto fino a quando non sarai in grado di riprendere il lavoro al distretto" si fermò per farle digerire le informazioni, poi riprese "andremo negli Hamptons, sorveglianza privata e discreta, niente poliziotti, semplicemente perché non sappiamo di chi fidarci completamente, in questo modo staremo insieme e non metterò in pericolo mia madre o Alexis"

Si era preparato una sfilza di argomenti per convincerla ed era pronto a snocciolarli uno ad uno pur di tenerla lontana dal pericolo, almeno per un po', ma lo sorprese, di nuovo "ok, faremo come dici tu, insieme negli Hamptons" gli sorrise, il cuore alleggerito da quell' 'insieme' detto come se fosse la cosa più naturale, quasi scontata, strappando finalmente un sorriso anche a lui.

* * *

[1] Charles Simić (vero nome Dušan Simić) (Belgrado, 9 maggio 1938) è un poeta statunitense, di origine serba. Iniziò la propria carriera nella prima metà degli anni settanta con uno stile letterario minimalista, nel tempo divenuto sempre più riconoscibile. Scrive di diversi argomenti, dal jazz all'arte alla filosofia. Nel 1990 è stato insignito del Premio Pulitzer per la poesia per l'opera The World Doesn't End.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Aveva visto quella casa solo in piena notte, ci erano finiti quasi come fuggiaschi anche se erano riusciti a ritagliarsi, proprio lì, una parentesi che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare. Si erano amati lì per la prima volta, e fino a quel momento, era stata anche la sola. Era destino che potessero ritrovarsi solo lontani da New York. Si stava creando una specie di dicotomia nella quale la città era sinonimo di pericolo, contrasti, morte mentre quel piccolo lembo di costa, e la casa che vi era poggiata sopra, significavano sicurezza, serenità e vita vissuta in tutte le sue pulsioni migliori.

Rick aveva tirato un lungo sospiro di sollievo non appena il grande portone bianco si era chiuso alle loro spalle. Si stava sforzando di sembrare il più rilassato e sereno possibile, mentendo a se stesso più che a Kate che percepiva quasi a pelle il suo reale stato d'animo. Da quando avevano lasciato New York i rapporti sembravano essersi distesi quasi immediatamente, ma il suo sguardo tradiva un'inquietudine che lei non aveva mai letto nei suoi occhi, neanche quando si erano trovati ad affrontare pericoli simili a quello in cui erano ora. Percepiva che il problema non era solo il suo colpo di testa della mattina precedente, c'era dell'altro di più profondo ancora, che lo lacerava dentro. Avevano tutto il tempo per riuscire a venirne a capo.

L'aveva viziata, senza ritegno. Con il pretesto che fosse in convalescenza, Rick non le aveva fatto fare uno sforzo in più del necessario, diventando ferreo, però quando si trattava delle sedute di riabilitazione quotidiane, che non dovevano essere saltate per nessun motivo. Per il resto, servita e riverita come una gran dama, spesso ci scherzavano su, e anche l'iniziale riluttanza di Kate alla fine aveva dovuto capitolare sotto i colpi ben assestati della logica, a dire il vero a volte un po' contorta, di Rick.

Erano trascorse già due delle tre settimane stabilite nel 'piano di recupero', così lo chiamavano scherzosamente cercando di esorcizzare in ogni modo quella situazione così poco convenzionale. La naturalezza con cui erano riusciti ad incastrare i loro ritmi, le reciproche esigenze di vita quotidiana li aveva meravigliati, entrambi, nessuno dei due nascondeva più i sentimenti che nutriva per l'altro, ma quello che stavano sperimentando giornalmente, e non solo, era qualcosa di superiore, e per nulla scontato.

Non si era mai sentita così bene in tutta la sua vita e un pomeriggio capì anche il motivo, non era solo Rick e tutto quello che stava facendo, era lei che, per una volta si era concessa il permesso di abbandonarsi, di lasciarsi cullare dalle braccia di qualcun altro, 'affidarsi' forse era la parola giusta, non l'aveva mai fatto con nessuno prima d'allora e, dopo il primo impatto da 'salto nel vuoto', era stato meraviglioso e corroborante.

Stava decisamente meglio anche fisicamente ormai e, mano a mano che migliorava, sentiva l'urgenza di fare altrettanto per Rick. Non era solo una questione di riconoscenza, era molto di più, non sopportava vederlo soffrire, ed anche se probabilmente a nessun'altro era dato vedere quel tormento, lei lo percepiva costantemente e dolorosamente.

Quel pomeriggio era sola, a parte le tre discretissime guardie di sicurezza disseminate all'esterno della villa, Rick era dovuto tornare a New York per firmare alcune carte alla casa editrice e ne avrebbe approfittato per stare qualche ora insieme ad Alexis. Aveva sentito la figlia per telefono quasi tutti i giorni da quando era rientrata dal viaggio, ma ancora non l'aveva vista, Kate lo aveva spronato più volte a tornare, ma Rick non ne aveva voluto sapere, non voleva lasciarla sola, si era convinto solo quando lei lo aveva atterrato nella palestra che avevano creato vicino alla piscina, in realtà non era mai stato un problema di tecnica per Kate, quanto di forza, che ora sembrava tornata del tutto.

Era caduto di schiena, rimanendo teatralmente con le braccia aperte, il fiato corto, lei lo aveva costretto a terra con una mossa fulminea alla fine della quale si era ritrovata seduta sul suo torace ansante

"ammettilo, sono molto più in forma di te ormai…"

"non c'era bisogno di sfinirmi in questo modo per dimostramelo…"

"ha no? Ok"

lo aveva guardato divertita per qualche secondo, poi non aveva resistito e si era chinata a baciarlo con la stessa foga con cui avevano combattuto fino a quel momento, lui aveva accolto tutto, per una volta completamente in balia dei suoi desideri. I round furono molto più intensi di quelli di allenamento e terminarono dentro la piscina riscaldata.

Sorrideva ancora a quel ricordo così fresco mentre si accingeva a preparargli la cena, l'aveva sempre fatto lui e benché amasse a dismisura osservarlo mentre cucinava per lei, non voleva essere da meno. La dispensa era piena di qualsiasi cosa si potesse voler mangiare, Rick la faceva rifornire costantemente, aveva scelto con cura gli ingredienti e si era data molto da fare ai fornelli, si era anche divertita molto a cucinare per qualcuno, non era una cosa che aveva fatto spesso e mai con questo trasporto. Era quasi tutto pronto e mancava il vino, scese in cantina a sceglierne uno adeguato, un rosso, aveva pensato, serviva qualcosa di corposo e molto avvolgente, si perse tra gli scaffali di quel luogo quasi magico. Rick aveva una riserva notevole e l'aveva sistemata come le antiche cantine italiane, le pareti erano di mattoni a facciavista, qui e là alcune lampade dall'aspetto antico illuminavano scenograficamente gli scaffali in cui erano riposti i vini, ordinati e conservati in modi diversi a seconda del tipo, dell'annata e così via, c'era anche la possibilità di accendersi della musica mentre si sceglieva il vino adatto, e lei non si era fatta mancare nulla, non rendendosi conto di quanto tempo avesse trascorso lì sotto.

Fu il volto sconvolto di Rick a farla tornare bruscamente alla vita reale, era stravolto dal terrore

"mio dio Kate mi hai fatto morire dalla paura!" le corse incontro abbracciandola, stringendola un po' troppo

"ehi ma cosa…?" si lasciò abbracciare seppure colta di sorpresa dall'atteggiamento un po' sopra le righe di Castle

"non lo fare mai più ti prego, non sparire più in questo modo"

"Rick non sono sparita, ero qui, sono sempre stata qui" lo guardò un po' allarmata, lo sentì allentare la presa fino a lasciarla del tutto

"perdonami, io…io non so cosa mi è preso, sono rientrato e tu non c'eri, ti ho cercata ovunque, gli agenti della sicurezza non sapevano dove fossi, ho pensato…" era veramente sconvolto, e non era da lui sempre pronto a sdrammatizzare ogni situazione

"Rick…"

"io vorrei che non fosse così, ci provo, sai, provo a non pensare a tutto quello che è successo, ma in alcuni momenti è… più forte di me"

Si lasciò cadere su una sedia vicino ad alcune piccole botti, in silenzio, lei si inchinò per guardarlo negli occhi, lui provò a ritrarsi ma lei stavolta decise di non lasciare andare "questo è uno di quei momenti in cui sei lontano anni luce, ti rinchiudi in una specie di bozzolo, e so che è colpa mia…" lui sembrò rianimarsi a quelle parole "no, no affatto! Non sei tu, sono io… hai rischiato di morire due volte a causa mia…"

"è il mio mestiere Castle, è un lavoro rischioso, lo sai…"

"io non sto parlando dei rischi del mestiere, mi riferisco al caso di tua madre, di quello che significa per te, a volte penso che se non mi fossi intromesso…insomma ti hanno sparato nel petto, sei saltata in aria ed è un miracolo che tu ti sia salvata, e sono stato io, se tutto fosse rimasto fermo ora…"

"ora non sapremmo nulla, ed io vivrei ancora richiusa nelle mie paure Rick!"

"io…"

Gli prese il volto con entrambe le mani, accarezzandolo gentilmente, poi con una mano scese verso il cuore, slacciò il bottone della camicia che le bloccava il passaggio e fece scivolare la mano premendo con delicatezza nel punto in cui il proiettile aveva frantumato il cellulare, voleva fargli capire che non era il solo ad avere ancora incubi e timori. Lo baciò sulle labbra, gli porse la mano e lo guidò verso la superficie, avevano entrambi bisogno di aria fresca.

Rimasero sul patio per qualche minuto, seduti sul dondolo di legno bianco che Kate aveva amato dal primo giorno

"Lo sai, ci sono momenti in cui vorrei rimanere qui, per sempre, chiusa in questa bolla di felicità assoluta, ma non credo sia giusto, e neanche realistico. Prima d'incontrarti pensavo di non meritare neanche di essere felice, e lo voglio non sai quanto…essere felice insieme a te, ma ora devo far scoppiare questa bolla, perché non posso fare finta di nulla, prima non sapevo chi fosse, era una figura oscura e indefinita che abitava i miei incubi. Ora è un uomo in carne ed ossa, anche grazie ai tuoi sforzi, Castle e…"

"…e tua madre merita giustizia, lo so hai ragione" era vero una parte di lui, quella più lucida e razionale sapeva da sempre che quella doveva essere la strada da imboccare, ma rimaneva un piccolo, nascosto pezzo di Rick che non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse accaduto qualcosa di irreparabile.

Avevano entrambi bisogno di un cambio di registro quella sera, anche perché ormai era questione di ore, con ogni probabilità il giorno seguente la Gates avrebbe finalmente chiamato per comunicare a Kate le date del reintegro al distretto e tutto avrebbe ripreso a viaggiare, quantomeno, su binari conosciuti.

Decisero di cenare lì, sotto il pergolato, spostarono tutto l'occorrente su un basso tavolino di tek chiaro che arredava quell'angolo, invece delle sedie usarono dei grandi cuscini che li accoglievano quasi per intero. L'aria era fresca ma piacevolmente frizzante come solo certe serate primaverili sanno essere.

Entrambi si chiesero quando avrebbero potuto godere di momenti simili a quello, senza che il velo dell'inquietudine coprisse sempre tutto come una cappa asfissiante.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Non avevano dormito molto, avevano preferito dedicarsi ad attività di gran lunga più divertenti, era stata una notte fantastica, migliore delle precedenti? Ovvio l'ultima era sempre la migliore. Rick era rimasto nel letto cercando di recuperare un po' di sonno arretrato mentre Kate si era alzata alle prime luci del sole, era scesa in palestra, aveva bisogno di mettere ancora una volta sotto esame le sue capacità atletiche, voleva essere pronta, voleva ricominciare.

Quando era rientrata aveva trovato una tazza del suo caffè preferito ad attenderla e il profumo della colazione che cuoceva poco più in là, prese la tazza e si fermò a contemplare il 'suo uomo' che si affaccendava ai fornelli col suo solito strano balletto ondeggiante tra lavandino, piano di lavoro e pentole. Sorrise mentre metteva mentalmente a fuoco quel poster di vita quotidiana, sarebbe stato così, sempre così, non appena si fosse conclusa quella faccenda…

Squillò il telefono, Kate, che nel frattempo si era avvicinata a Rick per dargli il buongiorno come si doveva, gli mostrò il display prima di rispondere, era la Gates, forse era arrivata finalmente la notizia che l'avevano reintegrata nelle due funzioni di detective.

Aveva iniziato a camminare nervosamente su e giù per la stanza, rispondeva a monosillabi, il volto disteso con cui aveva aperto la telefonata ora era solcato da quella rughetta al centro della fronte che non preannunciava nulla di buono.

Rick si era bloccato con la padella in mano, sentendosi improvvisamente inopportuno impegnato in quelle faccende, attese che la chiamata si concludesse, attese che lei trovasse le parole, anche se l'espressione già preannunciava cattive notizie.

"Qualcuno sta bloccando la mia riammissione al distretto, la Gates è molto preoccupata, ha ricevuto pressioni per evitare il mio reintegro…"

Si lasciò cadere sul divano con le mani sul volto, Rick le si avvicinò ma non disse nulla, sapeva che non era tutto "è stata costretta ad accettare un distaccamento di Ryan ed Esposito, li hanno mandati al 9°, ti rendi conto! e neanche più alla omicidi, sono all'antidroga, con la scusa che lì hanno bisogno di rinforzi temporanei! vogliono separarci, lasciarmi sola, così sarò più vulnerabile"

"Non potrebbe coinvolgere l'FBI, farti mettere sotto protezione da loro, non credo che possano bastare gli uomini che abbiamo qui…dannazione sei un civile in pericolo!" Si pentì subito di aver usato quelle due parole nella stessa frase 'civile' e 'pericolo', ma non sapeva più a cosa aggrapparsi, era cosciente di non essere in grado di proteggerla da un assalto, cosa avrebbe fatto, li avrebbe respinti armato del suo notebook? Si alzò di scatto andando verso la finestra della veranda, doveva escogitare qualcosa e conoscere il nome del loro nemico aveva solo complicato le cose

"Ci deve pur essere un modo…" lo vide stringere i pugni fino a farsi diventare le nocchie bianche, gli si accostò da dietro, rimasero entrambi a guardare fuori dalla finestra per qualche secondo, gli lasciò un bacio sulla spalla e andò silenziosamente al piano superiore.

Rick non la seguì subito, pensando avesse bisogno di stare qualche minuto da sola per digerire la nuova situazione, opportunità che serviva anche a lui per elaborare, non era mai stato un uomo d'azione, piuttosto uno bravo con la testa, perspicace, intelligente e furbo, queste, insieme all'intuito, erano le sue armi e doveva trovare il modo di affilarle al più presto.

Decise di raggiungerla al piano superiore, non voleva essere invadente, ma fu colto da un pensiero che lo raggelò e aveva bisogno di dissipare il dubbio che lo stava lacerando.

Quando la vide intenta a preparare la valigia il dubbio si sciolse, freddo, in certezza. Lei lo aveva sentito entrare, il tono della voce ora era fermo, sicuro

"Rick, io sono pericolosa per chiunque mi stia accanto in questo momento…"

continuava a piegare indumenti, senza riuscire però a guardarlo negli occhi, lui avanzò nella stanza, tutti i suoi incubi peggiori si stavano avverando

"e cosa vorresti fare? Il lupo solitario Kate? Andartene in giro con un bersaglio disegnato sulla schiena?"

riuscì a parlare con calma nonostante l'angoscia che si portava dentro, e in qualche modo anche per Kate era lo stesso

"non posso metterti deliberatamene in pericolo…di nuovo…"

"mi pare che ce la siamo cavata bene tutte le altre volte"

"intendi quando ti hanno sparato in pieno petto Rick! o tutte le altre volte che stavamo per affogare, saltare in aria, quelle 'altre volte' non sapevamo di essere in pericolo fino a che non ci siamo caduti dentro, stavolta è diverso, sappiamo chi ci minaccia e quanto possa essere subdolo e pericoloso, come puoi pretendere che ti coinvolga ancora in questa cosa" aveva alzato il tono, stava diventando difficile gestire le emozioni e Rick non fu da meno

"e credi che non sia lo stesso per me! ascolta Kate, prova ad invertire le parti, se ci fossi io al posto tuo, come ti comporteresti?" adesso le si era messo davanti, voleva che lo guardasse negli occhi, e lei lo fece, trattenendo il respiro per qualche secondo

"e tu, Rick, cosa faresti?" rimasero con gli occhi incollati l'uno nell'altro

Erano arrivati ad un punto morto, avrebbero potuto discutere in eterno senza risolvere la questione semplicemente perché non c'era nessuna soluzione, nessuno dei due voleva l'altro in pericolo ma entrambi avrebbero rischiato tutto per salvaguardarlo.

Il primo a cercare di smorzare la tensione fu Rick che andò a cercare nei recessi del suo animo la parte più leggera di sé "touché, comunque sei una testarda" e in qualche modo riuscì a sboccare l'impasse

"Anche tu" si lasciò sfuggire un debole sorriso

"E allora escogitiamo un piano per far saltare lo _statu quo_ , cominciamo a giocare con le nostre regole"

"ti ricordo che sono viva perché ho bluffato, lui pensa che io abbia dei documenti che si sono polverizzati, non abbiamo nulla realmente in mano per inchiodarlo"

"forse pensiamo di non avere niente"

"che intendi dire"

"che dobbiamo riconsiderare tutto ciò che abbiamo di tua madre, le stesse informazioni che prima non ci dicevano granché, alla luce di quello che sappiamo oggi potrebbero essere molto più loquaci…è un tentativo ma…"

"ok ok hai ragione, ma prima ho bisogno di capire perché questa mossa, insomma avevamo un patto, io non avrei più indagato, almeno per un po'…deve essere successo qualcosa, non conviene neanche a lui smuovere le acque in questo modo, a meno che…"

" a meno che non abbia paura di qualcos'altro, vuole qualcosa, magari pensa che lo abbia tu…"

"di più dirompente dei documenti? Ma cos…aspetta…Maddox, quando ha preso il dossier, ha detto qualcosa riguardo a un nastro, cercava una registrazione, devono esserci incise parole che lo spaventano molto e magari dopo la chiacchierata che hanno avuto con me al telefono, si sono convinti che l'ho io, ma perché dovrei averla?"

"E se fosse connessa con tua madre, o Roy, iniziamo da qui, cerchiamo anche tra le cose di Montgomery"

Il solo fatto di avere un punto dipartenza, per quanto flebile fosse, li aveva rinvigoriti entrambi. Si prepararono ed uscirono alla volta dell'appartamento di Beckett. Si tornava a new York.

 _\- si sta muovendo,_

 _\- bene, abbiamo ottenuto quello che volevamo, per il momento, continuate a tenerla d'occhio_

 _\- e lui? Ci dobbiamo preoccupare anche dello scrittore?_

 _\- per ora no, non sembra essere un problema, al contrario potremmo servirci di lui, se ho capito bene dai tuoi ultimi rapporti, potrebbe essere il punto debole della nostra granitica nemica_


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Erano seduti sul divano da ore, davanti a loro, disseminate in ordine sparso fotografie, documenti, appunti, erano stati, letti, riletti, confrontati non avevano tralasciato neanche il foglio apparentemente più insignificante.

Kate decise che si meritavano una pausa, sparì verso la cucina tornando con due tazze di caffè fumante, la mise nella mano di Rick, talmente preso nella lettura di alcune carte che trasalì al contatto con il calore della tazza, alzo lo sguardo verso di lei che gli stava regalando uno di quei sorrisi così pieni di calore che avrebbe potuto sciogliersi lì, sul divano, all'istante

"caffè, quello che ci voleva"

"sono d'accordo, anche se non è buono come quello che fai tu" si accomodò di nuovo accanto a lui cercando una posizione comoda

"oh no, lo è, perché credo che anche tu ci metta un ingrediente segreto, come faccio io, è quello che lo rende così buono" le fece l'occhiolino

Kate posò la tazza e si lasciò andare sullo schienale del divano "abbiamo bisogno di fare un punto Rick, non mi sembra che ci sia nulla di più di tante altre volte che li ho letti e soprattutto, non ci sono nastri, cassette, nulla del genere"

"forse abbiamo sbagliato approccio, dobbiamo provare a ragionare come tua madre…proviamo a dare per scontato che in qualche modo fosse venuta in possesso di questa registrazione"

"e si rendesse conto della pericolosità del contenuto, l'avrebbe nascosta ma"

"ma è probabile che abbia lasciato qualche indizio per trovarla nel caso in cui"

"le fosse accaduto qualcosa, mia madre potrebbe aver sempre saputo di stare partecipando ad un gioco molto pericoloso, ma vedi lei scriveva tutto con il suo sistema cifrato, non siamo mai stati in grado di leggerlo, né io né mio padre, era una cosa solo sua"

"ma qui, in questa agenda, non tutto è scritto con quel sistema"

"le faccende quotidiane, le attività di routine non lo erano, vedi, anche l'ultimo appunto, del giorno in cui è morta, non è in codice: A M c Famiglia, Appuntamento per Mangiare con noi"

"aspetta, non c'è lo spazio, A M, Agente Montgomery? C cassetta, stava portando a voi la cassetta?"

"se fosse così l'avrebbe avuta con sé quando è stata uccisa, ma Bracken la cerca ancora, quindi dove è finita la cassetta?"

Un rumore fuori dalla porta li mise in allarme, Kate andò immediatamente verso il cassetto in cui teneva la pistola di riserva, non aspettavano nessuno e chi poteva sapere che fossero lì?

Kate si spostò dietro la porta facendo segno a Castle di stare fuori portata, aprì di scatto puntando contemporaneamente la pistola avanti a sé, fu costretta ad abbassarla di corsa, stava rischiando di colpire i sui due ex compagni di squadra

"e voi due cosa ci fate qui?"

"vi cercavamo" rispose Esposito ancora stranito dall'essersi trovato una pistola puntata in faccia

"con urgenza" fece eco Ryan da dietro le spalle del collega

"e chi vi ha detto che eravamo qui?" proseguì Beckett invitandoli ad entrare con un gesto plateale, ancora la pistola nella mano

"ecco, vedi, noi…abbiamo usato l'app che ci ha dato Castle tempo fa…" lanciarono uno sguardo colpevole verso lo scrittore, probabilmente doveva essere un loro segreto, anche Kate guardò Castle con aria contrariata

"per sicurezza…mi ero anche dimenticato di quell'app…" mise subito le mani davanti per evitare l'ira della sua partner

"ok quindi, perché avevate tutta questa fretta di incontraci, non potevate telefonare?"

"no"

"Siamo tutti controllati"

"certo, dovevo immaginarlo, a proposito, ho saputo dalla Gates…mi dispiace ragazzi"

"beh non tutto il male viene per nuocere, hanno voluto separare la squadra, ma crediamo abbiano fatto un grosso errore di valutazione a mandarci alla narcotici"

"perché, cosa avete scoperto?"

"due giorni dopo il nostro trasferimento abbiamo dovuto partecipare ad un'irruzione in una grande villa nell'Upper East Side, c'era stata una soffiata e abbiamo trovato un tesoro"

"era una centrale di riciclaggio in grande stile, nei sotterranei c'era un vero e proprio caveau ed abbiamo trovato le tracce di una società che ripuliva quei soldi"

"indovinate chi c'era dietro?"

"Vulcan Simmons, te lo ricordi Beckett?"

"purtroppo ci è scappato, ma abbiamo motivo di credere che tramite quella società Simmons aiutasse Bracken a finanziare la sua campagna elettorale"

"quindi se riuscissimo a provare il loro collegamento" commentò Castle, aprendo bocca per la prima volta

"avremmo Bracken in pugno" continuò Kate guardandolo dritto negli occhi

Ryan ed Esposito li guardarono scambiarsi quelle battute, come avevano sempre fatto del resto, era una balletto che li divertiva molto, ma stavolta c'era una luce diversa che entrambi colsero, nessuno dei due commentò, però.

Non fu facile stare dietro allo sfuggente Simmons, aveva agganci in quasi tutta la città, trascorsero le settimane successive a pedinare suoi tirapiedi, fotografare i posti dove si diceva che era stato visto, ma non accadeva nulla che potesse essere utile.

Ryan ed Esposito, con un'abile mossa della Gates avevano ripreso i loro posti al 12°, solo per Kate sembrava che tutto finisse nelle sabbie mobili della burocrazia, ma era chiaro che ci fosse dell'altro sotto.

Era difficile per lei affrontare 'da civile' la situazione, si sentiva impotente, con le armi spuntate e non voleva mettere nei guai i suoi fedeli collaboratori, non poteva chiedere loro di mettere in gioco le proprie carriere per una battaglia che in fondo era sua. Ma loro erano stati irremovibili, erano una famiglia in fin dei conti, e in famiglia ci sia aiuta, fine dei discorsi.

Una sera di qualche settimana dopo, quando tutte le piste sembravano essersi raffreddate, acnhe quelle sulla fantomatica cassetta che ormai Kate considerava più una falsa pista che qualcosa di concreto, arrivò una telefonata dai ragazzi, mise subito in viva voce perché anche Castle potesse ascoltare

 _\- Abbiamo una pista, un informatore di un mio amico alla narcotici, ha visto Simmons, con un tale di Washington, Jason Marks un consulente politico, indovina di chi?_

"Bracken"

 _\- Si, ed ora questo Marks è stato assassinato, lo hanno trovato morto questa mattina, quartiere malfamato, molto lontano dal suo albergo, e nessuno sapeva che fosse qui in città, né la sua famiglia né la società per cui lavorava_

 _\- L'informatore è sicuro che ci entri Simmons e forse sa dove trovarlo, in un vecchio garage che usa per i suoi traffici._

"Bene andiamo a prenderlo no?"

 _\- No Beckett, in caso andremo noi, e poi stiamo aspettando il mandato, altrimenti faremo un buco nell'acqua._

"Ma, lo abbiamo in pugno, non capite, quell'informatore è stato chiaro, Simmons si nasconde lì, non possiamo aspettare!"

"Invece è quello che faremo, io…qualcosa non mi convince mi sembra tutto troppo facile ragazzi, sono settimane che lo cerchiamo ed ora un tizio ci da tutte queste informazioni, mi puzza di trappola"

 _\- Ha ragione Castle, per questo è meglio muoversi con i piedi di piombo, a proposito Castle, ma sei sempre da Beckett? Come mai?_

 _\- e smettila Ryan! Comunque anche io sono d'accordo con Castle_

"Ok, ok, me ne starò qui buona impegnata nelle attività degli ultimi giorni, ovvero a non fare nulla!"

"Kate, bisogna avere pazienza, mi dispiace ricordartelo ma non hai neanche il distintivo, come ti annunceresti? Cittadina Beckett lei è in arresto!"

"Non prenderti gioco di me Rick, per favore"

"Non mi prendo gioco di te, è solo che vorrei che capissi che arriverà il momento, ma non è questo, e poi io come ti aiuterei, con il mouse e la tastiera? Che backup sarei. Aspettiamo"

"Ok Aspettiamo, grazie ragazzi"

 _\- a domani, ti faremo sapere o vi faremo sapere…c'è qualcosa che dovremmo sapere?_

 _\- Ryan!_

Chiusero la telefonata con un sorriso, quando Ryan ed Esposito ci si mettevano erano uno spasso, Rick colse al volo l'occasione per cercare di alleggerire l'atmosfera

"dici che hanno capito?"

"sono investigatori Castle, certo che hanno capito"

"ma non mi hanno minacciato di morte in caso ti facessi soffrire o roba simile, ormai sono loro amico, è per questo vero?"

"no, è solo questione di tempo, vedrai che le minacce arriveranno"

"oh, allora se è così devo fare in fretta, sedurti prima che i fratelloni mi picchino" e la condusse con fare giocoso verso la stanza da letto, lei finse una certa resistenza continuando quel gioco, in realtà aveva bisogno di calore umano e lì ce ne era una fonte inesauribile.

Fecero l'amore, Kate ci mise tutta l'inquietudine che provava in quel momento, fu diverso, continui passaggi dolci e amari, lievi e conturbanti, Rick lasciò che si sfogasse, anzi lo eccitava vederla così mutevole davanti a sé, poi, egoisticamente, sapeva che se stavano insieme lei non avrebbe fatto colpi di testa, il timore non lo abbandonava mai, sapeva che erano istinti più forti della sua parte razionale.

Si addormentarono, stremati ed appagati

Un rumore sordo lo svegliò, guardò l'orologio le quattro di mattina, il rumore riprese si alzò intontito, era una finestra che sbatteva, la richiuse, solo quando fece ritorno a letto, più lucido, si accorse che lei non c'era. La chiamò sperando fosse in bagno, diamine Kate no, non poteva averlo fatto, di nuovo! La stanza da bagno era vuota, la casa era vuota, i suoi vestiti non c'erano, la sua pistola di riserva neanche.

 _\- notizie della cassetta_

 _\- non ancora, ma si sta dando molto da fare, probabilmente lei sa qualcosa che noi ignoriamo_

 _\- e per quanto riguarda l'altra faccenda?_

 _\- abbiamo disseminato un po' di molliche per la strada, siamo certi che abboccherà, potrebbe farlo già questa notte_

 _\- bene_


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Arrivarono al garage con il cuore in gola, c'era troppo silenzio, Ryan ed Esposito entrarono per primi con le armi spianate, Castle li seguiva cercando di tenere a freno l'impulso di correre avanti e trovarla.

Dio! Si poteva essere allo stesso tempo così in collera e mortalmente preoccupati per la stessa persona? Si se quella persona era la più... interessante... esasperante... impegnativa... frustrante mai conosciuta!

"qui!" rimbombò la voce di Esposito che era salito su un muretto divisorio, indicava qualcosa dall'altra parte, poi lo videro saltare all'interno, Rick si mise a correre, bloccandosi davanti alla scena che gli si parava d'avanti: il corpo di Vulcan Simmons giaceva riverso a terra in una pozza di sangue, a pochi metri Kate, priva di sensi, con la pistola ancora in mano.

Si precipitò su di lei dimenticandosi di respirare, non riusciva a dire nulla, il cervello annaspava in cerca di connessioni logiche, fino a quando non la vide muoversi, controllò velocemente, non sembrava ferita, era solo svenuta, forse avevano avuto una colluttazione.

Ryan si avvicinò alla pistola che Kate teneva ancora stretta nella mano e l'annusò "ha sparato"

"e qui non ci sono pistole, messo così sembra un omicidio a sangue freddo"

"ehi ma cosa dite ragazzi"

"non dico che lo sia, ma questo è quello che penseranno quando arriveranno quelli della omicidi, ti ricordo che non è più un poliziotto Rick, non doveva neanche averla quella pistola!"

"maledizione!"

Le sirene annunciarono l'arrivo degli investigatori, non c'era più tempo,

"come fanno ad essere già qui? Chi li ha chiamati?" gridò frustrato Ryan

Rick prese la pistola di Kate, sparò un colpo a vuoto "è una dannata trappola! portatela via di qui, subito! Non avete capito, l'hanno attirata qui non per ucciderla, ma per incastrarla! Se finisse in prigione la ucciderebbero dopo neanche due giorni, ma sarebbe tutto liquidato come incidente di carcere, nulla su cui indagare"

"sei un pazzo Bro! Ma hai ragione"

Esposito prese Beckett in braccio, corse verso l'auto insieme a Ryan, Rick rimase in piedi, con la pistola in mano a guardarli andare via. Stava per rovinarsi la vita, per lei, ma lei ne valeva sempre la pena.

Riprese i sensi molto lentamente, aveva la sensazione di essere stata investita da un tir, mise a fuoco a poco a poco i contorni di un ambiente familiare, cosa ci faceva in casa di Lanie!

Si tirò su come se emergesse da un'apnea, il fiato corto dovuto ad un misto di ansia e adrenalina, tentò di ricostruire gli ultimi eventi, stava parlando con Simmons, la stava minacciando con il suo solito ghigno beffardo, ma lei voleva risposte e non indietreggiava, poi…poi qualcuno…un colpo e lei non ricordava più nulla

"sei sveglia tesoro, finalmente!" la voce di Lanie la fece trasalire

"chi mi ha portato qui Lanie? Che è successo" vide il luminoso volto dell'amica scolorare scevro di brutte notizie

"Kate, è meglio che parli con Espo, te lo chiamo subito "è qui? Ma perché? Cosa?"

"ehi Beckett, ascolta ti abbiamo trovato svenuta, accanto al cadavere di Vulcan Simmons"

"Simmons…" ebbe il gesto istintivo di cercare la pistola "dov'è la mia pistola?"

"la tua arma aveva sparato Kate, ti ricordi cosa è successo?"

Scosse la testa in cerca di risposte "stavo discutendo con Simmons, poi qualcuno da dietro, mi ha colpita, prima di svenire, ricordo che mi hanno preso la pistola…non l'ho ucciso io…"

"era quello che sembrava, quando vi abbiamo trovato"

"e perché non sono in prigione?" continuava a non capire

"in quel momento non sapevamo se lo avevi fatto o no ed ora mi confermi che hanno provato a incastrarti, Ryan mi ha appena telefonato il proiettile che ha ucciso Simmons è partito dalla tua pistola"

"mi avete fatto scappare, ora quindi sono una ricercata"

"no, non lo sei"

"perché come puoi esserne sicuro?"

"perché hanno un colpevole tra le mani, reo confesso…" l'espressione di Esposito già annunciava qualcosa di brutto

"chi?" le si chiuse lo stomaco per l'ansia

"Castle…stava arrivando la omicidi, non potevamo permettere che ti portassero in carcere e così, Castle ha preso la pistola e noi…siamo venuti qui"

"e voi glielo avete permesso Javier!"

"era una trappola Beckett, ti hanno attirato lì apposta, noi pensavamo a un agguato invece era qualcosa di più sottile"

"ok, ok ho capito era tutta una macchinazione, Bracken avrebbe preso due piccioni con una fava, eliminare Simmons che ormai era compromesso e incastrare me, farmi uccidere da qualcuno in carcere"

"Castle gli ha rovinato i piani…" sorrise amaramente

"…e mi ha salvato la vita…rovinando la sua…dobbiamo tirarlo fuori di lì"

"lo vuoi far evadere…ma…"

"si Espo farei anche quello se servisse, ma voglio scagionarlo, non renderlo un fuggiasco e per farlo devo incastrare Bracken una volta per tutte!"

Si era trincerato dietro un silenzio ostinato, aveva chiesto il suo avvocato non appena gli avevano contestato l'omicidio di Simmons. Meno diceva meglio era e Kate non doveva entrare nell'inchiesta neanche come sospettata, e ci avevano provato eccome durante gli interrogatori a fargli dire il suo nome, era chiaro che fosse tutto pilotato e che non si aspettavano di trovare lui in quel garage.

Ora era in attesa del trasferimento, ammanettato ad una panca, nelle celle al piano inferiore del distretto.

Ryan era andato via da poco, con un pretesto era riuscito ad avvicinarlo, gli aveva portato notizie di Beckett, si era ripresa, stava bene, era ancora un po' confusa, aveva confermato di non aver sparato a Simmons ed era anche molto arrabbiata con lui. La cosa, di nuovo, era reciproca. Gli aveva mentito, di nuovo, e se ne era andata in cerca di Simmons senza dirgli nulla.

"bene" fu l'unica cosa che disse salutando l'amico detective, rimase sospeso nei suoi pensieri, doveva spiegare a Martha e Alexis cosa era successo, avrebbe chiesto al suo avvocato di avvertirle prima che la notizia arrivasse alla stampa

"cosa pensi di aver ottenuto?" una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare, si girò, era il detective che il che conduceva le indagini

"scusi, non capisco…detective Borne"

"capisci eccome scrittore, doveva esserci lei qui e non tu, ma non credere d'averla salvata"

"bastardo tu sei un uomo di Bracken, vi sentite così potenti da poter venire qui a minacciarmi, ci sono le telecamere qui!" si era guardato attorno in cerca di qualcuno che potesse ascoltare quella conversazione, ma ovviamente Borne aveva fatto in modo che fossero soli in quel momento

"e cosa vedranno mai? Il detective incaricato delle indagini che parla con il colpevole" fece per andarsene poi tornò sui suoi passi "a proposito, ormai era stato promesso del sangue, quindi…credo che quel debito dovrai saldarlo tu, alle Tombe, e sarà nostra cura farlo sapere anche a lei, buon viaggio!"

"no! Bastardi!" tentò di alzarsi, avrebbe voluto mettergli le mani addosso, ottenne solo un dolore lancinante al braccio bloccato dalla manetta, lo vide sparire lungo il corridoio deglutì a vuoto, lo avrebbero usato per far leva su Kate, perché non ci aveva pensato! Ed ora era solo, nessuno poteva toglierlo da quell'impiccio, doveva sperare di riuscire a sopravvivere più tempo possibile nell'inferno che lo attendeva.

Lo avevano trasferito in carcere da giorni, lei non poteva parlare con lui, non era un familiare, non aveva il distintivo da far valere, riusciva ad avere notizie solo attraverso John Bowman, l'avvocato e amico di Rick, da lui istruito perché la tenesse aggiornata. Si sarebbero dovuti scambiare solo messaggi brevi, inerenti al caso, nulla di più, ma alla fine John era diventato una specie di confidente, per entrambi, aveva dovuto farsi carico delle pene e delle frustrazioni di entrambi, ed ogni volta cercava di mediare, intercedere, alleviare.

Kate aveva avuto un incontro, o piuttosto uno scontro con la famiglia di Rick, Alexis le aveva rovesciato tutta la frustrazione di quelle settimane, quando aveva scoperto cosa era accaduto mentre lei era in viaggio, con il padre che aveva rischiato di morire ed ora era in carcere accusato di omicidio solo per salvare lei.

"gliel'ho detto sai Beckett, quando ci siamo visti, giorni fa, che non lo capivo più, che stava esagerando che avrebbe dovuto pensare anche al dolore che provocava a me mettendosi in queste situazioni, ma lui mi ha risposto che, non dovevo preoccuparmi, che era tutto sotto controllo, come se fossi una bambina piccola, beh non lo sono, da un bel pezzo e credo che tu ti sia sempre approfittata di lui, tanto sapevi che ci sarebbe sempre stato per te, no? Comodo non è vero?"

Martha aveva osservato la scena in disparte, non poteva fermare la nipote, anche lei era seriamente preoccupata per il figlio, ma aveva colto nello sguardo di Kate, mentre si faceva sferzare da quelle parole, tutto il dolore e l'amore che provava per Rick. L'aveva accompagnata alla porta abbracciandola e salutandola con poche significative parole "riportacelo Kate"

Isolamento. John era riuscito ad ottenere che fosse trattato come un poliziotto, almeno fino al processo. Separato dagli altri detenuti a scopo precauzionale, gli ultimi anni spesi a risolvere casi l'avevano reso famoso anche tra i malviventi, _non era il caso esporre la gola a qualche tagliola_ , così aveva chiosato la guardia che l'aveva accompagnato nella sua attuale sistemazione. Una stanza piuttosto piccola, letto, lavandino, tavolo e piccola finestra schermata, impossibile vedere fuori, entrava solo una luce opaca.

Unica compagnia il gocciolio costante del rubinetto difettoso.

La prospettiva di doverci trascorrere il resto della vita lo schiacciò all'improvviso, rendendolo di colpo un po' meno certo che se la sarebbe cavata. Da dentro tutto sembrava enormemente difficoltoso.

L'ultimo colloquio avuto con John, poi lo aveva sconvolto, le notizie dal mondo esterno di certo non lo avevano colto di sorpresa, era prevedibile che Kate agisse e reagisse alla situazione con caparbietà e ostinazione, ma la frase con cui l'amico lo aveva lasciato continuava a rimbombargli nelle orecchie come una condanna

"Sai Rick, siete una bella e strana coppia voi due, in questi giorni in cui mi avete fatto fare la parte del sensale, ho capito una cosa che tu sai fin dall'inizio: Tu sei innamorato di lei, ecco qui la parte migliore: Lei ti ama più della sua stessa vita. Ma arriva la parte peggiore: Lei ti ama **molto più** della sua stessa vita[1]. Potrei recitare questa frase cambiando i fattori, senza che cambi la sostanza. Io posso consigliarvi, ma voi farete sempre e comunque di testa vostra. Guardati, ti stai rovinando la vita, la carriera per salvarla, spero ne valga veramente la pena"

Non era avvezza a chiedere favori, ma la situazione era in completo stallo e lei aveva bisogno di aiuto, in quel momento più che mai.

Aveva incontrato il Capitano, si erano date appuntamento in un piccolo Bistrò non lontano dal suo ufficio, la cautela era d'obbligo e, avendo saputo del coinvolgimento di Borne, non sapevano più di chi potersi fidare. La Gates era riuscita a far tornare Ryan ed Esposito al distretto, ma per Kate la situazione era complicata, serviva una mossa da parte di qualcuno potente. Così, anche se era una mossa azzardata, Kate aveva deciso di rivolgersi al sindaco Weldon, non in veste ufficiale, ma come amico di Rick, gli avrebbe raccontato tutto sperando che l'uomo prendesse una decisione da amico e non da politico, mettersi Bracken contro non era il massimo, per nessuno.

Ci avrebbe pensato la Gates ad introdurla, poi sarebbe stato tutto nelle mani, o meglio nelle parole di Kate.

L'incontro all'inizio fu difficile, non a causa del sindaco, che la contrario fu subito molto sollecito quando capì che ci entrava anche Rick, ma per Kate stessa che mentre raccontava tutta quell'assurda storia si rendeva conto anche di tutti gli errori, i colpi di testa, le avventatezze, con cui aveva spesso portato avanti le indagini.

Era appena uscita da quell'incontro, svuotata ma piena di speranza, il sindaco Weldon era un brav'uomo ed aveva ascoltato attonito l'intera storia, l'aveva salutata promettendole che avrebbe agito usando tutto quello che era in suo potere per farle riavere il distintivo, ma per Rick non c'era molto che avrebbe potuto fare.

Stava camminando lungo il viale che dal municipio portava alla strada principale, cercando di inalare un po' d'aria fresca, per cercare di calmare la tensione quando le squillò il cellulare, era l'avvocato di Rick, sorrise nel rispondere, almeno poteva avere notizie di lui

"signorina Beckett, Kate, buona sera, credo sia meglio che mi raggiunga al Prebyterian Hospital, subito"

Kate rimase pietrificata sul posto, scaricò la paura che l'aveva assalita come una bestia feroce sul povero avvocato "cosa è successo, parli maledizione!"

"è stato vittima di un'aggressione, piuttosto brutale, volevano trattenerlo nell'ospedale della prigione ma sono riuscito ad ottenere che lo trasferissero immediatamente in una struttura più consona, è vigile, ma piuttosto malconcio, mi ha chiesto di avvertirla…"

"grazie avvocato, ehm mi scusi per la sfuriata di prima, arrivo subito"

Si precipitò in ospedale maledicendo tutto quello che intralciava il suo cammino, maledicendo soprattutto se stessa per avergli permesso di seguirla in quella storia, aveva ragione Alexis, la situazione non era sotto controllo, per niente. Strada facendo aveva chiamato Esposito e Ryan raccontandogli l'accaduto, si sarebbero incontrati lì.

Tanta era l'esigenza di vederlo, capire come stesse, che non si era preparata ad un nuovo match con Alexis, che ovviamente era accorsa insieme alla nonna non appena appreso l'accaduto. Le si era parata davanti per non farla avvicinare alla porta, era sconvolta "lo sai Kate, non riesce ad alzarsi dal letto, però lo tengono ammanettato, come una bestia! Ti sembra giusto?!"

Kate rimase senza parole, colpita dallo sguardo furente e addolorato di quella giovane ragazza, aveva ragione, era la prassi, lei doveva essere abituata ai trattamenti riservati ai carcerati, quante volte aveva interrogato gente detenuta in ospedale? Ma quell'immagine solo raccontata da una figlia e ancora non osservata coi propri occhi, l'aveva devastata.

"Alexis, io…mi dispiace, non sai quanto, io non avrei mai voluto che si arrivasse a questo"

Martha prese la nipote per le spalle spingendola con delicatezza da una parte mentre le sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio, gli occhi di Alexis si abbassarono impercettibilmente e alla fine cedette, lasciando libera la porta.

Kate avanzò lentamente verso l'agente di guardia, in cerca del modo per farsi aprire quella porta, continuava a non avere nessun titolo per varcare quella soglia. Arrivata lì però si rese conto di conoscere quell'agente, era LT, che le fece un cenno di assenso. Mise la mano sulla maniglia prendendo un bel respiro, ma fu raggiunta da Ryan ed Esposito che la ragguagliarono su quanto avessero scoperto: nessuno diceva una parola sull'aggressione, ovviamente, ma erano certi che fosse programmata perché Castle doveva essere tenuto in isolamento e, si diceva, era stato fatto uscire per un errore di una guardia carceraria, la quale, ora risultava in malattia e irreperibile.

"È un messaggio Beckett, per te"

"lo so" li ringraziò e finalmente spinse quella maniglia che aveva stretto tra le mani per tutto il tempo.

Si fece coraggio ed entrò, non lo vedeva e non lo sentiva dalla sera in cui, per l'ennesima volta, gli aveva mentito, gli aveva augurato la buona notte sapendo che avrebbe abbandonato quel letto per andare da Simmons. Non poteva dire se fosse più distrutta dai sensi di colpa o da quello che aveva davanti agli occhi.

La stanza era in penombra, la poca luce che filtrava dalle tende colpiva il metallo delle manette facendolo luccicare, l'occhio fu costretto a cadere lì per primo, di nuovo le parole di Alexis le rimbombarono in testa e le accartocciarono il cuore.

Si sedette accanto al letto, pensava dormisse, aveva gli occhi chiusi, uno dei quali non avrebbe potuto aprirlo neanche volendo, era gonfio e viola, corredato da un taglio che attraversava la fronte e arrivava all'attaccatura dei capelli. Il resto di quello che gli avevano fatto era intuibile dalle fasciature che emergevano dal camice.

"non è così male come sembra sai, conoscendo John avrà esagerato di sicuro"

"Ehi, sei sveglio… io pensavo…"

"ti aspettavo, non mi sarei addormentato neanche con le bombe che danno qui, anche se credo che con i colpevoli di omicidio risparmino sugli antidolorifici…"

"hai dolore? Chiamo qualcuno"

"non dove pensi tu Kate, ma qui" cercò di indicarsi il cuore dimenticando di avere la mano ammanettata al letto

"serve a qualcosa dirti che mi dispiace, per tutto" c'erano talmente tante cose da dire che nessuna sembrava quella più adatta

"Kate non è il momento di parlare di questo" la risposta arrivò brusca, Kate pensò che la visita si fosse conclusa lì

"oh, vuoi che vada via?" le si incrinò leggermente la voce, ma poteva forse biasimarlo? Fece per alzarsi poggiandosi sulla sponda alzata del letto, sentì la sua mano scivolare incerta per cercare di fermarla

"no, ma non devi continuare a fare il suo gioco, non saresti dovuta andare da sola da Simmons…"

"hai ragione"

"fammi finire…e non devi agire in conseguenza di quello che mi è capitato in prigione, o mi capiterà, è ovvio che mi sta usando per farti pressione e tu non devi cedere"

era più lucido di lei, non c'erano dubbi su questo

"come puoi chiedermi di ignorare tutto questo, già era troppo che tu ti fossi preso un'accusa di omicidio, ora dovrei fare finta di niente mentre ti massacrano?!"

"sì, se vuoi incastrare Bracken e porre fine a questa storia rimanendo in vita…non rendere vano quello che abbiamo fatto fino ad ora"

"è troppo, lo capisci, mai e poi mai baratterei il fare giustizia, per chiunque, con una vita, con la tua vita"

"ma tu la tua l'hai messa in gioco, no? Ed io non posso fare lo stesso?"

"siamo tornati a fare lo stesso discorso, è possibile?"

"evidentemente"

"ok, ci serve qualcosa per superare questo punto che sembra invalicabile"

"sono d'accordo"

"Richard Castle, ti prometto che non mi metterò mai più deliberatamente sulla linea di fuoco, se prometti che non lo farai neanche tu"

"ok"

"aspetta non ho finito…perché ho intenzione di diventare tua moglie, se sei d'accordo ovviamente"

"Kate Beckett ti hanno mai spiegato le regole di una proposta di matrimonio! Dovrei essere io, inginocchiarmi, darti l'anello, possibile che…" lo zittì baciandolo a fior di labbra, aveva paura di romperlo, ma lui stavolta usò la mano libera per avvolgerla in un abbraccio un po' goffo, ma il migliore di sempre, la spinse delicatamente verso di sé, e le diede un bacio molto meno casto del primo"

"quindi, siamo impegnati?"

"è una bella sensazione, sai, mi fa venire voglia di evadere…"

"spiritoso, davvero"

"e ora, che si fa? Lo diciamo ai nostri? Dovrei parlare con tuo padre, pensa quanto sarà felice di sapere che un pregiudicato sposerà la figlia"

"possibile che non riesci ad essere serio due minuti di seguito…"

Si lasciarono andare a qualche risata rendendosi conto entrambi di quanto tempo fosse passato senza neanche un debole sorriso. Poi dovettero tornare con i piedi per terra, Kate lo aggiornò sugli sviluppi, pochi in realtà.

" e la cassetta? Hai fatto qualche progresso?"

Kate scosse la testa "sono stata da X, la moglie di Montgomery, con una scusa le ho chiesto di guardare tra le carte di Roy, ma non ho trovato nulla, siamo ad un punto morto Rick, e devo trovare il modo di farti uscire di prigione"

"c'è sempre la lima, le lenzuola annodate…no no ok, basta la smetto di fare il cretino, è che devo scaricarmi, lo sai è il mio modo per..

"esorcizzare, certo che lo so, come so che sei spaventato a morte ma non me lo dici perché pensi che possa sentirmi ancora più in colpa, ma Rick, fammi essere qui per te, almeno una volta, io per te e non tu sempre per me, non è così che dovrebbe andare e non sarà mai più così, te lo giuro" gli prese la testa e l'avvicinò a sé accarezzandolo sulla nuca, lo sentiva smosso da impercettibili sussulti, si stava lasciando andare, tra le sue braccia stavolta.

* * *

[1] Mi approprio di una frase che gira sul web a proposito dei nostri Caskett


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Weldon era stato di parola, Kate riebbe distintivo e pistola la settimana seguente. La squadra si era ricomposta, o quasi. Non fu facile stare seduta alla sua scrivania con accanto la sedia di Rick, vuota.

Al distretto mantennero un atteggiamento neutro e di routine, apparentemente non seguivano nulla che avesse a che fare con il caso di Rick e di Johanna. Le riunioni più esplicite si tenevano a casa di Beckett e ad alcune partecipò anche la Gates, che con molta sorpresa iniziale da parte di tutti, si riteneva pienamente coinvolta e schierata.

Dovevano muoversi su piste parallele, non avevano molto tempo, Rick sarebbe stato dimesso entro pochi giorni e, una volta tornato in carcere sarebbe stato difficile evitare altri assalti, doveva essere scagionato.

Iniziarono dall'informatore dell'amico di Esposito alla narcotici che fu 'interrogato' in fondo ad un vicolo, dopo varie minacce di essere considerato complice dell'omicidio di Simmons, ottennero un nome, un tale che si faceva chiamare JB gli aveva allungato un bel mazzo di bigliettoni perché facesse girare quelle informazioni, raccomandandosi che arrivassero al 12° distretto, lui l'aveva incontrato solo una volta ed era sicuro, anzi sicurissimo che fosse un poliziotto o 'roba simile', ma non era sicuro di riuscire a riconoscerlo, era quasi del tutto coperto dal cappuccio di una felpa e aveva occhiali sa sole molto grandi, però l'accento, sembrava del sud.

Dopo un giro di telefonate di controllo capirono però che la chiave di tutto era il detective Bourne. Si era mosso con la sua squadra alla volta del garage dicendo di aver ricevuto una segnalazione di una sparatoria, ma non era arrivata nessuna segnalazione, né al 911 né da altri canali. Lui semplicemente, sapeva perché probabilmente il vero assassino lo aveva avvertito, per questo era convinto di trovare Beckett lì, perché chi aveva ucciso Simmons aveva anche reso inoffensiva Beckett. Anche la vita del detective Bourne fu setacciata il più possibile, dopo aver minacciato Rick era sparito, aveva chiesto una settimana di aspettativa e da quel momento nessuno aveva avuto più sue notizie.

Avevano tanti piccoli indizi che non facevano una prova, ancora una volta, il quadro era chiaro, i personaggi implicati anche, ma in mano si ritrovavano solo un pugno di mosche.

Non potevano arrendersi.

Arrivò in ospedale all'ora di cena, come sempre in quei giorni, si presentava quando era sicura di non incrociare nessun'altro, non avrebbe retto un altro confronto con Alexis. Così, rimase di stucco quando se la trovò davanti, vicino alla porta della stanza del padre, la stava aspettando, Kate prese un profondo respiro e la salutò avvicinandosi.

"prima che entri da papà…ho bisogno di parlarti" l'espressione indecifrabile nascondeva una somma di emozioni pronte ad esplodere la cui natura non fu ben chiara a Kate

"d'accordo, sono qui" abbozzò un sorriso

Si sedettero in una saletta poco distante, Kate prese due caffè dal distributore e li posò sul tavolo, davanti a loro, poi si sedette e attese che la ragazza iniziasse la sua invettiva stringendo il suo bicchiere più del dovuto

"sai, dicono che un caffè sia una scusa per dire ad un amico che gli si vuol bene" anche la ragazza rigirava il bicchiere tra le mani cercando le parole giuste

"si, credo di averne avuto una dimostrazione, in questi anni…"

"papà mi ha detto che…vi siete fidanzati"

"oh, Alexis…io…non voglio in nessun modo essere un problema, insomma…ecco"

Non era pronta, non si era preparata nessun discorso in quel senso, capiva benissimo come poteva sentirsi Alexis e non le rimproverava nulla di quello che le aveva rovesciato addosso nelle precedenti occasioni

"tu lo ami" non era esattamente una domanda ma lei si sentì in dovere di rispondere

"più della mia vita"

"mi ha raccontato tutto, dall'inizio come non aveva mai fatto prima d'ora, finalmente mi ha considerato più di una bambina da proteggere, ed io credo di dovermi scusare con te…per ciò che ti ho detto, quello che ho pensato…solo promettimi una cosa"

"certo…dimmi"

"lui è terrorizzato dalla possibilità che tu faccia qualcosa di…che ti possa accadere qualcosa di irreparabile, ed io ho visto cosa è capace di fare pur di metterti al sicuro, ecco io vorrei che non vi spingeste così all'estremo, nessuno dei due"

"sei una ragazza saggia Alexis, io non permetterò che tuo padre soffra ancora, soprattutto a causa mia, è l'ultima cosa che voglio che accada. Ma se Rick, ti ha raccontato, saprai che abbiamo di fronte gente senza scrupoli…"

Quando finalmente varcò a soglia della stanza, l'accolse con il solito sorriso che gli illuminava il volto solo quando c'era lei, ma sembrava preoccupato, più del solito. Mancavano pochi giorni, poi sarebbe dovuto rientrare in carcere, prospettiva che, ovviamente, non piaceva a nessuno dei due. Cercò di pensare positivamente, almeno avevano ancora molte ore in cui potevano far finta che andasse tutto bene.

"Sono felice che tu abbia riavuto il tuo distintivo, e anche sollevato, così non te ne andrai in giro a fare Don Chisciotte, no non è appropriato, sei una donna quindi direi più Giovanna D'arco"

"Divertente Castle, davvero, scommetto che non vedevi l'ora di farmi questa battuta" lo baciò sulla fronte e si sedette accanto a lui

"In effetti ti aspettavo con ansia, solo per dirti questo…ed anche grazie, per essere riuscita a farmi togliere le manette, almeno dentro questa stanza" le sorrise, ancora menstamente

"Mi sembrava il minimo, e l'ho fatto anche per…Alexis" non era sicura di voler affrontare quel discorso, avevano così tanti problemi che aggiungerne un altro, così personale, sarebbe stato troppo

"Ehi, mi dispiace per quello che ti ha detto…non avrebbe dovuto accusarti…abbiamo fatto un lungo discorso…" ma lui come sempre, aveva capito tutto

"Lascia stare Rick, ci siamo parlate, da donna a donna, è tutto a posto" voleva solo rassicurarlo, non serviva riprendere i particolare delle precedenti discussioni.

"qualche progresso…nelle indagini? Sai, riflettevo sulla trappola che ti avevano confezionato, se chi ti ha tramortito ha preso la tua pistola ed ha fatto fuoco, non c'è alcun modo di scagionarmi, non abbiamo nessuna prova che ci fosse stata un'altra persona in quel garage" non poteva fare a meno di parlarne, non aveva molto altro da fare e il cervello lo riportava sempre lì, a capire chi e come aveva ordito la trama per incastrarla

"Rick noi non ci arrendiamo, stiamo seguendo quella ed altre piste" avrebbe voluto averlo con sé al distretto, vedeva che annaspava in cerca di risposte come del resto faceva anche lei insieme ai Bro, ma dirglielo avrebbe acuito la sofferenza di entrambi

"ehi lo so, lo so… solo credo che dovremmo cercare altrove, ad esempio chi ha avvertito Bourne che tu eri lì, insomma che il piano era riuscito? Mi hai detto che è certo che non sono arrivate chiamate anonime al 911, quindi Bourne è stato chiamato al suo cellulare, ci avete parlato, magari tu puoi metterlo alle strette"

"Bourne sembra sparito nel nulla…ma stiamo ancora aspettando i tabulati delle sue telefonate e i dati bancari, sono sicura che troveremo qualcosa, finché sarai in ospedale sarà tutto più semplice"

La preoccupazione celata con cui l'aveva accolta ora si manifestava completamente sul suo volto, improvvisamente corrucciato mentre le porgeva un foglio "A proposito di questo, è arrivato oggi pomeriggio"

Lei lo prese non staccandogli gli occhi di dosso, in realtà non avrebbe voluto leggere, "No! Non può essere, ti reggi in piedi a stento, perché?"

"John ha già provato in tutti i modi ad ottenere una deroga, ma non c'è stato niente da fare, domani torno dentro" si alzò avvicinandosi alla finestra, lo sguardo puntato verso l'esterno per non incrociare il suo e farle capire quanto avesse paura di non farcela

Kate non era pronta a vederlo tornare in quell'inferno, un posto in cui lei non poteva fare nulla per proteggerlo, lo abbracciò da dietro, poggiando la testa tra le sue scapole, respirando il suo odore "Rick, io ti tirerò fuori di lì, te lo giuro, tu solo, promettimi…"

"resisterò, te lo prometto, farò di tutto per rimanere sano, anche perché non crederai di essertela cavata con quella proposta-ricatto, sai. Io sono all'antica, mi piacciono le tradizioni e diavolo se non rispetterò una così importante come questa!"

Si girò, questa volta cercandole il viso, era solcato da lacrime anche se gli occhi tentavano di sorridergli, le cacciò via con i pollici e la baciò

"domani, non venire Kate, salutiamoci stasera, qui"

Non replicò, era d'accordo con lui, sarebbe stato solo più doloroso, avrebbe dovuto mantenere un atteggiamento assolutamente distaccato e professionale, tentando di rubare qualche sguardo quando gli altri agenti non osservavano, sarebbe stato straziante vederlo salire sul furgone della penitenziaria. Nessuno dei due si meritava quel tormento in più.

Non era passata neanche da casa, era andata direttamente al distretto, le serviva il computer per continuare le ricerche, sentiva la terra che finiva sotto i piedi. Cercò di immergersi nel lavoro fino a stordisti, perché non appena si fermava anche un secondo, l'immagine di Rick che varcava la soglia del carcere tornava a tormentarla.

"Abbiamo i dati della banca Beckett, Bourne ha due conti diversi, e su uno sono state accreditate due grosse somme, negli ultimi giorni"

"Ma c'è una cosa strana, ha fatto prelievi e pagamenti con la carta fino al giorno dell'arresto di Castle, poi ha interrotto"

"Stessa cosa per il telefono, ha smesso di usarlo quello stesso giorno"

"Ci sono telefonate la sera della sparatoria? Diciamo intorno alle tre di notte?"

"Si due molto brevi, stanno cercando di risalire al telefono che lo ha chiamato"

"Non preleva soldi e non telefona più…o è all'estero oppure"

"Oppure l'hanno fatto fuori"

"Dirama un controllo agli aeroporti, stazioni…"

"Si ok"

"A noi interessa quel numero di telefono"

"No, aspetta, non ci credo, ma cosa pensavano? È il telefono del suo partner!"

"ma certo, troppo presi a controllare Bourne, chi è il suo partner?!"

"Jason Birdman, JB, diamine!"

"hanno usato i telefoni di ordinanza pensando che sarebbero le telefonate tra partner sarebbero passate inosservate, ma il telefono era agganciato ad una cella nella zona del Garace, Birdam è il nostro uomo!

"ok, basta scopriamo le carte chiamiamo gli affari interni e spieghiamo tutta la faccenda, io ho bisogno di Birdamn in sala interrogatori, al più presto"

Era tornato in isolamento, ma a differenza di prima, il pasto doveva consumarlo a mensa, insieme agli altri detenuti. Sentiva lo sguardo di tutta la sala addosso, fece la fila, prese il vassoio e cercò un posto il più possibile defilato, anche se era estremamente difficile, avrebbe voluto essere trasparente. Trovò un tavolo a cui era seduto un detenuto dall'aria più spaurita della sua, alzò appena la testa quando avvertì la sua presenza. Rick chiese educatamente di potersi sedere, maledicendosi contemporaneamente, ma che faceva, non era mica ad un ristorante di grido! Soprendentemente l'altro rispose con altrettanta educazione e quando Rick su fu accomodato di presentò

"io sono Fred, Fred Mouligan, 5 anni, frode"

"oh, ci si presenta così qui, bene io sono…"

"so chi sei, girano un sacco di voci qui"

"uhm e cosa dicono queste voci"

"che nessuno deve toccarti"

"oh beh mi sembra un bene, l'ultima volta mi hanno quasi ammazzato di botte"

"no, non hai capito amico, l'altra volta era solo una lezione, ora nessun detenuto ti tocca perché sei considerato un morto che cammina"

Deglutì a vuoto, all'improvviso non aveva più fame

"sarà una guardia, sei roba loro ora, guardati le spalle"

"g…grazie Fred"

"di niente, sono un tuo fan, mi dispiacerebbe non leggere più niente di tuo"

L'uomo si rituffò sul piatto, ignorando completamente il suo compagno di tavolo che, bianco come un cencio aveva scostato il vassoio e aveva iniziato a tormentarsi la mani, come poteva difendersi dalle guardie carcerarie? Chi sarebbe stato? E quando?

 _\- hanno capito che Bourne è implicato_

 _\- poco male, mi sembra che non sia più un problema, ormai_

 _\- dovremmo chiudere la bocca anche a Birdman o potrebbero tirare fuori Castle dal carcere, a noi serve lì_

 _\- non faranno in tempo a scagionarlo, ho già dato l'ordine, se ne occuperà Nolan, aspetta solo il mio OK_


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Le cinque del pomeriggio, l'unica ora di tutta la giornata che gli scaldava il cuore, Kate non aveva mancato neanche un appuntamento, dieci preziosi minuti per vedersi attraverso un vetro. Rick pensava di essere stato un grande attore fino a quel momento, ogni volta scherzava, le rifilava qualche idea stramba su qualche caso, il tempo era così poco, non voleva renderlo anche il peggiore dell'intera giornata.

Quel pomeriggio però Kate arrivò carica di notizie nuove sul caso, era piena di speranza, stavano per inchiodare Birdman e lui sarebbe potuto uscire di lì, mancava ancora qualche passo, ma erano vicini.

Lui però non aveva reagito come lei aveva sperato, era diventato molto serio in volto

"Kate, tu devi incastrare Bracken, non sprecare tutte le energie a cercare di far uscire me di prigione…sarai sempre un bersaglio e anche se ora sei di nuovo al distretto non puoi sapere se e quando tornerà alla carica, la cassetta? L'hai più cercata?" la vide scuotere la testa come per scacciare qualche brutto pensiero

"non esiste nessuna cassetta Rick, è una falsa pista, e mia madre aveva scritto semplicemente che doveva vedersi con noi 'Famiglia', noi! E poi chi credi di prendere in giro, so cosa sta succedendo qui, sono un poliziotto, ricordi? E ho amici qui dentro, mi hanno avvertita delle voci che girano" aveva abbandonato anche lei ogni maschera di ottimismo

"da quando sai che sono diventato il titolo di un Film degli anni '90?[1]" chiese sarcastico

"oddio, possibile che non riesci…." alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata, ma cercò nuovamente i suoi per indurlo ad aprirsi, con lei

"ok ok scusa, ma cosa avrei dovuto dirti? Che sono terrorizzato? Che ogni volta che una guardia viene a prendermi per condurmi da qualche parte penso che sia la volta buona?" butto fuori tutto d'un fiato

"sì, avresti dovuto sfogarti con me, hai bisogno di parlare con qualcuno Rick! e poi…è come se me lo avessi detto, sono due giorni che non chiudo occhio e salto ogni volta che squilla il telefono, per questo devo farti uscire di qui prima possibile"

Poi Rick sembrò riprendere un pò di lucidità "pensaci Kate, a che servirebbe se mi uccidessero subito, così?. A nulla, hanno bisogno di me per minacciare te, ci hanno fatto sapere che possono eliminarmi in qualunque momento, è l'ennesimo modo di Bracken per controllarti"

"quindi, vuoi dire che aspetteranno quando la posta in gioco si alzerà?"

"sarebbe la cosa più logica, se dovessi scriverlo, andrebbe così o almeno lo spero" alzò le spalle sconsolato

"ho parlato con alcuni agenti di qui, cercheranno di tenerti d'occhio, ma non sono molti, ed hanno i turni, ma almeno è qualcosa"

Poggiò la mano sul vetro "vorrei almeno poterti toccare"

Lui fece lo stesso, stava per rispondere ma suonò la campanella che poneva fine ai dieci minuti, i telefoni divennero muti riuscì con il labiale a dirle Ti amo.

Gli affari interni interpellati direttamente dalla Gates, avevano iniziato ad indagare sui due poliziotti del 9° Burnes e Birdman, stavano uscendo cose interessanti, nulla che Beckett e i suoi già non sapessero, ma non erano stati autorizzati a fare quelle indagini, quindi dovettero aspettare che quelli degli affari interni rifacessero tutto il percorso investigativo daccapo, fu snervante.

Kate aveva già chiesto più volte di poter parlare con Birdman, ma fino a quel momento non le avevano concesso di interrogarlo, c'erano ancora troppi elementi da verificare, non poteva essere considerato un sospetto fino a quando non avessero avuto prove concrete in mano.

Serviva uno scossone per accelerare i tempi, ed arrivò insperato nel primo pomeriggio, una telefonata anonima denunciava il ritrovamento di un corpo vicino ad un cantiere, il cadavere era in avanzato stato di decomposizione, ma le impronte erano ancora leggibili, si trattava di Burnes.

Lanie li aveva preceduti e fu in grado di dire che era morto probabilmente da sette giorni, un unico colpo alla nuca, un'esecuzione, aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena.

Kate ascoltò i resoconti senza dire una parola, lasciò tutti lì prese l'auto e si diresse ad un bar non lontano dal 9° distretto, era lì che Birdman passava il tempo quando staccava, e dato che era stato sentito solo come persona informata dei fatti, continuava la sua vita, ignaro che sospettassero di lui. Kate non entrò nel locale, attese, sapeva dai pedinamenti che di lì a poco sarebbe uscito nel retro a fumare, e così accadde, solo che stavolta la sigaretta gli sarebbe andata di traverso.

Lo affrontò subito a muso duro "il tuo partner è morto Birdman, ma immagino che tu questo già lo sappia da un pezzo"

l'uomo non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa di trovasi davanti proprio lei, simulò noncuranza "detective Beckett, quale onore"

lei proseguì "confessa, e magari potremo proteggerti"

"confessare cosa detective?"

Kate provò a bluffare "mi ricordo di te al garage, prima di svenire, ti ho visto, hai preso la mia pistola ed hai fatto fuoco"

"hai le idee un po' confuse detective, mi sembra sia stato il tuo partner a sparare, a proposito come se la passa alle Tombe? Lo sai che fanno scommesse su quanto durerà"

Non riuscì a non reagire a quella provocazione, gli si avventò contro sbattendolo contro il muro, l'uomo di ritrovò il braccio di Beckett che premeva sulla carotide "questa è aggressione detective, e comunque sarebbe la tua parola contro la mia"

Kate lo lasciò andare facendo un passo indietro e prendendo la pistola, la tenne bassa però, solo per difesa

"lo sai Birdman, hai ragione, vai pure, ma io potrei fare in modo che a Brecken giunga la voce che tu stai collaborando con noi, chissà perché ho idea che ti ritroveremmo con un proiettile conficcato nella nuca come Burnes"

"no, aspetta un attimo, non puoi farlo, non hai nulla in mano, chi ti crederebbe…"

"in realtà abbiamo un mucchio di cose, a cominciare dal tuo telefono rintracciato sulla scena del delitto…bene sta a te…addio"

Lo lasciò nel vicolo, risalì in auto, attese qualche secondo poi mise in moto, ingranò la marcia e lo vide arrivare di corsa "ok, collaboro, ma voi mi metterete sotto protezione ok?"

"vediamo cosa ci darai"

Lo fece salire, lo ammanettò al retro dell'auto e partì sgommando verso il commissariato. Aveva guardato l'orologio di sfuggita, erano quasi le sei, la visita a sorpresa di Rick doveva essere finita da un pezzo, si chiese sorridendo come fosse andata.

In quel momento le squillò il telefono, vide il volto del padre sul display, rispose sorridendo, "allora papà come è andata?", poche parole dall'altra parte della cornetta le gelarono il sangue.

Gli agenti 'amici' di Kate si erano in qualche modo fatti riconoscere da Rick che ora almeno sapeva di avere le spalle coperte in qualche frangente. Anche quel giorno aveva aspettato con impazienza che arrivassero le cinque. Entrato nella stanza fu fatto sedere davanti alla solita gabbia vetro, prese il telefono in attesa che lei apparisse dall'altra parte della stanza. Invece vide entrare Jim Beckett.

"Signore, io non mi aspettavo…è successo qualcosa a Kate?"

"No, no, sta bene, sono venuto a vedere come sta signor Castle"

"Rick"

"Ok se anche tu mi chiami Jim"

"Farò il possibile signore, ehm, Jim"

"Katherine non è mai stata di molte parole, le è sempre riuscito meglio esprimersi con le azioni, solo che il lavoro che ha scelto e la ferrea volontà di trovare chi ci aveva tolto Johanna, ecco ha il brutto vizio di finire sempre in prima linea, quindi…vorrei esprimerti tutta la mia riconoscenza, quello che hai fatto per mia figlia, e quello che stai passando adesso, insomma non ho mai giudicato gli uomini con cui lei ha deciso di accompagnarsi negli anni, l'ho sempre ritenuto affar suo. Ma con te è diverso, tu sei qualcuno che lei non ha mai incontrato prima d'ora..."

"Io…ho spesso immaginato il momento in cui mi sarei presentato per chiederti la mano di tua figlia, certo non in un contesto simile…e vestito di arancione"

"Katherine me lo ha detto, per essere poco loquace ultimamente abbiamo parlato fin troppo! Sono venuto anche per questo"

"Uhm, io…ecco lo so che sono già stato sposato, due volte, ma ti assicuro non ho mai trovato una donna come Kate…"

"Rilassati Rick, sono venuto a dirti che sono felicissimo, come sono sicuro che sia Jhoanna, sai aveva una scultura di avorio, con cinque elefanti, noi eravamo tre, ma lei l'aveva battezzata 'la Famiglia' perché sapeva che prima o poi Kate avrebbe trovato qualcuno con cui dividere la sua vita…e darle un nipotino"

"Aspetta Jim , cosa? La Famiglia?"

"Sì… ho detto qualcosa che non va, …"

"No va tutto benissimo! Ho capito, ho capito dove si trova la cassetta!"

"Ascolta Jim, quella scultura…è quella che Kate tiene sulla scrivania al distretto?"

"Si quella"

"Ok esci di qui, subito, non parlarne con nessuno, chiamala dille che la raggiungi ma non dirle nulla per telefono, anzi aspetta dille che….che Rick ha capito cos'è la Famiglia, lei capirà!"

"o mio dio stai dicendo…"

"sì l'abbiamo trovata! Vai vai Jim"

Rick si guardò attorno, sperando che orecchie indiscrete non avessero carpito i loro discorsi. Guardò Jim andare via, forse ce l'avevano fatta, s'immaginò l'espressione di Kate alla notizia

Jim Beckett uscì quasi correndo salito in auto chiamò subito la figlia

"ciao tesoro, ti raggiungo al distretto… Rick ha capito cosa è La Famiglia…"

L'avevano scortato in cella, aveva pochi minuti poi avrebbero spento le luci. Era consapevole che la posta in gioco stava per essere alzata e sul piatto ci sarebbe finito lui, Bracken avrebbe fatto di tutto per impossessarsi della registrazione.

Non aveva neanche una penna, non le lasciavano nelle celle perché potevano essere trasformate facilmente in armi, avrebbe voluto scrivere, lasciare qualche parola a Martha, Alexis, a Kate. La sua unica arma erano sempre state le parole, avergli tolto la possibilità di produrle era stato ancora più doloroso che stare in quella stanzetta senza vere finestre, isolato dal mondo.

Si stese sulla brandina, attese che diventasse tutto buio, cercò di distendere i muscoli, si era reso conto di averli mantenuti contratti a lungo, la tensione giocava brutti scherzi al corpo. Non riuscì a rimanere per molto in quella posizione, dovette tirarsi su, si mise seduto, rimase così, chiuse gli occhi e iniziò mentalmente a salutare le sue donne, dicono che quando stai per morire in una frazione di secondo ti passi tutto davanti agli occhi, beh, lui voleva goderseli quegli attimi di vita, ricordarseli, riviverli al rallentatore e avere speranza, ancora.

* * *

[1] Morto che cammina = dead man Walking film con Sean Penn e Susan Sarandon del 1995


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Kate arrivò in ufficio con il cuore in gola, lasciò Birdman nelle mani degli agenti della disciplinare, formalizzò le accuse contro di lui e si precipitò dalla Gates a farle immediato rapporto, sapeva che non avevano più tempo da perdere. Le spiegò quello che era accaduto e che il padre stava arrivando lì con indicazioni precise per ritrovare la registrazione che avrebbe incastrato Bracken.

I minuti sembravano non passare mai, sapeva perfettamente che il padre era stato così criptico perché temevano di essere spiati, era stato sicuramente un'idea di Rick. Che a quel punto non doveva rimanere in cella un minuto di più.

"capitano, ora che Birdman collaborerà, dobbiamo far uscire Castle dal carcere il prima possibile…"

"detective, sai benissimo che se non abbiamo in mano una confessione firmata non possiamo inoltrare alcuna richiesta per far cadere le accuse contro il signor Castle, e comunque non stasera, è tardi…nessun giudice a quest'ora…"

"lo so, mi perdoni è che vorrei poter fare qualcosa…"

"faremo in tempo, intanto ecco suo padre" fece un cenno verso gli ascensori, Jim era arrivato.

Le andò incontro dicendo solo "la famiglia, gli elefanti di tua madre…lo stavo raccontando a Rick e lui ha capito!"

"ma certo! La famiglia!" corse verso la scrivania, prese in mano quella scultura che aveva sempre avuto davanti agli occhi, possibile non si fosse mai accorta che avesse un'apertura? La maneggiò rigirandosela tra le mani fino a quando, non la vide, una piccola porticina sotto la pancia dell'elefante più grande, fece scattare l'incastro e le cadde in mano un piccolo nastro.

Lo tenne stretto per qualche secondo tra le mani, aveva bisogno di sentire che era tutto reale, aveva una prova tra le mani, aveva La Prova che avrebbe incastrato Bracken una volta per tutte.

Stavano allestendo una postazione con cui ascoltare una prova così obsoleta, dovevano attendere che arrivasse un lettore di nastri magnetici, non più in uso da anni. Vennero interrotti dal McCormack, l'agente degli affari interni incaricato di interrogare Birdman "scusate l'interruzione, ma ho bisogno di sapere alcune cose, Birdman non vuole dirmi chi lo ha pagato ed ho idea che abbia a che fare con il caso che state seguendo qui"

La Gates guardò Beckett che fece un segno di assenso poi si rivolse a McCormack "ok detective, credo che debba ascoltare una cosa insieme a noi, poi sarà mia cura spiegarle tutto"

Qualche minuto dopo tutta la squadra era chiusa nell'ufficio della Gates ad ascoltare il contenuto del nastro. La voce di un giovane William Bracken discuteva animatamente con Roy Montgomery, era tutto lì, Roy era riuscito a fargli ammettere i ricatti e soprattutto gli omicidi, l'omicidio di Jhoanna!

Kate aveva ascoltato le voci in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, l'adrenalina si stava impossessando di lei, avrebbe voluto correre immediatamente nell'ufficio del senatore e ammanettarlo, dovette sforzarsi di rimanere calma, c'erano dei tempi da rispettare e se avesse fatto anche un solo passo falso, avrebbe rischiato di mandare tutto all'aria.

Avrebbe voluto chiamare Rick, dirgli che ce l'avevano fatta, che aveva ragione, aveva capito tutto! Che mancava poco e sarebbe uscito di lì. Per un folle momento sperò di avere doti telepatiche, le sfuggì un sorriso, cosa avrebbe pensato Rick della sua deriva irrazionale!

Lasciò che il capitano Gates aggiornasse McCormack, uscì dall'ufficio per prendere una boccata d'aria, si tratteneva a malapena, un leone in gabbia sarebbe stato più tranquillo.

Il cellulare annunciò l'arrivo di un messaggio:

La cassetta per la vita del tuo partner detective. Tra due ore.78-1 19th Rd, East Elmhurst, vieni sola. Se fai delle copie, lui muore, se non la porti con te, lui muore, se lo dici a qualcuno lui muore

Non sia aspettava nulla di diverso, era solo sorpresa dalla velocità con cui erano arrivati a sapere che aveva la cassetta. Ma non aveva tempo di capire come fosse accaduto.

Attese che la Gates lasciasse l'ufficio, entrò prese la cassetta e lasciò un appunto sulla scrivania di Esposito e uscì in tutta fretta dal distretto

I due detective l'avevano vista andar via come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna, si erano dati un'occhiata d'intesa, stava accadendo qualcosa, era ovvio, Javier si sedette alla scrivania e raccolse il foglietto lo lesse e lo porse al partner senza dire una parola

inventatevi qualcosa ma tirate Castle fuori dalla sua cella, ora

La richiamarono immediatamente, ma non rispose, aveva calcolato che ci avrebbero messo esattamente quanto lei ad arrivare a Rickers Island, forse non tutto era perduto

Arrivò puntuale, lasciò l'auto nel parcheggio e si addentrò nel parco antistante, era uno spazio allestito per l'allenamento del baseball giovanile, prato e terra battuta per centinaia di metri, salvo qualche albero che lo delimitava, piuttosto distante dal punto in cui era lei, era completamente allo scoperto.

Arrivata a metà strada intravide tre uomini a circa cinquanta metri. Tirò fuori la pistola, anche se sapeva che l'avrebbero disarmata. Si avvicinò altri venti metri, ora poteva vederli in faccia, Bracken era al centro, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, il sorriso di chi ha vinto, stampato sulla faccia.

"Poetico, non trovi? Siamo qui in un parco dove giovani vite imparano la disciplina attraverso uno sport, il baseball, il nostro sport nazionale, e questo forse li salverà, proprio difronte al simbolo di tante vite che si sono perdute, ma che con la giusta correzione ritroveranno la strada"

Con un gesto plateale si rivolse alle luci di Rickers Island, il carcere più duro di New York, dove era rinchiuso Castle, l'aveva portata lì davanti appositamente, vicina e lontana allo stesso tempo

"certo non tutte…molte si perdono…sarà per questo che ha quel brutto soprannome 'Le Tombe', davvero da brividi, non trovi?"

Kate era rimasta a debita distanza, ascoltava, cercando di reprimere la rabbia che quelle parole le provocavano entrandole fin nelle viscere. Doveva rimanere lucida, agire freddamente, non cadere nel gioco di provocazioni che Bracken si stava divertendo a mettere in scena. Li vide avvicinarsi

"getta l'arma detective e consegnami ciò che ho chiesto"

Ad un cenno del senatore uno dei due tirapiedi le puntò un arma al petto, lei non mosse un muscolo ma lasciò andare la pistola

"Ti piace interpretare la parte del giustiziere solitario, dovresti imparare a fare gioco di squadra, avresti più possibilità di sopravvivenza, lo sai detective Beckett?"

"la prossima volta, magari, mi farò più furba Senatore Bracken" cercava di guardarlo negli occhi ma lui le girava intorno come un lupo con la sua preda indifesa, in attesa di sferrare l'attacco finale

"alla fine morirai detective, è inevitabile, ma prima devi darmi la cassetta"

"ciò che contiene le fa paura vero?"

"e tu, invece, non sembra abbia paura di morire. Ok, vediamo allora, cambiamo la posta in gioco" tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare "mi basta una breve telefonata e il tuo scrittore lì, sarà morto nel giro di pochi minuti, sono ancora indeciso sai, se fingere un tentativo di fuga o se farlo suicidare, niente domande e tanta pietà per il pover'uomo che non ha retto la dura vita del carcere"

Kate serrò la mascella in attesa che il senatore concludesse la sua minaccia

"Quindi detective, cosa intendi fare con quella cassetta?"

"e chi mi garantisce che non farà quella telefonata anche dopo che le avrò consegnato la registrazione…lo vede siamo ad un punto di stallo"

"non direi proprio, sai io odio arrivare all'omicidio, ma a volte mi costringete"

"quindi è colpa delle tue vittime, è questo che stai dicendo? Mia madre, Montgomery e ultimo Simmons è colpa loro se hai dovuto ucciderli!"

"certo! Loro erano d'intralcio, tua madre era una ficcanaso, Roy un debole, Bourne parlava troppo, Simmons era diventato pericoloso, e doveva servire ad incastrarti ma tu, tu sei una spina nel fianco e le spine vanno estirpate, quindi dammi quella dannata cassetta, ora!"

Sollevò il cellulare minaccioso, Kate era spaventata più da quell'oggetto che dalle pistole che aveva puntate contro. Non c'era altro da fare, tirò fuori la cassetta fece per porgliela, poi lo incalzò

"sa cosa c'è sopra questo nastro? Lei che confessa di aver ucciso mia madre, che ricattava Roy e gli altri due poliziotti…che effetto le fa dover passare il suo tempo a fare piazza pulita delle sue malefatte, come può pensare di aspirare a diventare Presidente degli Stati Uniti"

Aveva colto nel segno, il Senatore era stato punto sul vivo "tutto quello che ho fatto, tutte le persone che ha dovuto eliminare, erano un ostacolo per un bene supremo, io posso fare del bene, non sempre si arriva così in alto senza qualche inciampo, e tu e il tuo partner sarete gli ultimi!"

Così dicendo fece un cenno e uno dei due uomini con un colpo la fece inginocchiare mentre lui si era messo proprio davanti a lei, a pochi centimetri, il cellulare all'orecchio, poi lo riabbassò ridendo "sai , mi sono ricordato che in realtà, la telefonata all'agente Nolan l'avevo già fatta, prima che arrivassi qui, mi dispiace detective"

"nooo bastado no" poi tra i denti implorò "dove diavolo siete, non è abbastanza?"

"ed ora tocca a te, vi rivedrete all'inferno tu e il tuo partner"

Sentì l'arma che si caricava

Poi un colpo di carabina risuonò nel parco, seguito da un altro in rapida successione, i due uomini caddero senza un fiato, si gettò su Bracken e lo atterrò mentre due agenti con il giubbotto dell'FBI correvano verso di loro "ce ne avete messo di tempo…"

"ci scusi detective Beckett, dovevamo essere sicuri"

Lasciò Bracken nelle loro mani, in altre circostanze si sarebbe goduta ogni momento della lettura dei suoi diritti, ma ora, doveva sapere che Ryan ed Esposito fossero arrivati in tempo da Castle.

Un agente le passò il cellulare ci misero un eternità a rispondere "Beckett siamo arrivati, la cella era vuota, lo stiamo cercando questo posto è immenso!"

"ok vi raggiungo, Nolan, dovete cercare l'agente NOLAN!"

"siamo all'ala ovest abbiamo già fatto primo e secondo piano, ora scendiamo, raggiungici nei sotterranei"

Corse verso una delle volanti che nel frattempo avevano invaso la zona, chiese ed ottenne di attraversare il ponte verso Rickers Island alla massima velocità, l'angoscia aumentava col passare dei minuti, ogni secondo era prezioso e poteva essere troppo tardi, Bracken aveva bluffato, aveva già dato quell'ordine, prima che lei arrivasse.

"Cosa c'è a quest'ora"

"Devi venire con me Castle, ti trasferiamo per maggiore sicurezza"

"Dove"

"Fai troppe domande, ancora non hai imparato le regole? Voi detenuti non avete diritto di fare domande, dammi le mani su"

Fece scattare le manette ai polsi, poi scorse la catenella fino a quelle che serravano le caviglie. Rick aveva capito. Era arrivato il momento che avevano tanto temuto. Nel suo infinito ottimismo si era immaginato situazioni in cui avrebbe comunque potuto difendersi, paradossalmente sarebbe stato meglio dover fronteggiare qualche detenuto. Ma così legato, e con una guardia armata sarebbe stata una fine decisamente ingloriosa, magari avrebbero fatto credere che aveva tentato la fuga, sì probabilmente lo avrebbe freddato colpendolo alle spalle. Poteva tentare qualcosa? Ma cosa, non riusciva neanche a camminare con quelle catene ai piedi.

Erano scesi di diversi piani, avevano superato la mensa e le lavanderie, ora stavano entrando in un locale in cui non era mai stato, sembrava il locale caldaie o qualcosa di simile, vide una grata parzialmente rimossa, la messa in scena era perfetta.

"ok, fermati qui"

Lo sentì estrarre la pistola dietro di lui

"scappa, così sarà più realistico!" la guardia rise nervosamente agitando la pistola

"no, io non mi muovo" Rick si girò verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi

"dovrai spararmi guardandomi in faccia codardo, spero che almeno ti sia fatto pagare abbastanza, per diventare un assassino a sangue freddo"

Lo aveva visto esitare, segno che era la prima volta che faceva una cosa simile, probabilmente era un poveraccio, impantanato nei debiti, esattamente il tipo che veniva comprato per fare lavori sporchi di quel tipo. Aveva il dono delle parole, Rick, e provò ad usarle, anche se sapeva che non c'era nessuna cavalleria che stava accorrendo in suo aiuto, nessuno sapeva ciò che stava accadendo tra gli sbuffi delle caldaie del carcere.

Provò anche a fare un passo verso la guardia che ora sudava copiosamente, gli stavano saltando i nervi

"non ti muovere, fermo! Girati! Mi hanno detto alle spalle, devo colpirti alle spalle maledizione!"

Preso dal panico l'uomo sparò un colpo ….

che sfiorò appena la spalla di Castle, tanto bastò però a fargli perdere il già precario equilibrio, cadde a terra battendo violentemente la testa, le mani incatenate non poterono stendersi ad attutire la caduta, stava per svenire, sentì di nuovo la pistola caricarsi mentre qualcuno gridava cercando si sovrastare il fragore dei macchinari

scese dall'auto che non aveva ancora fermato la sua corsa, s'infilò direttamente nel corridoio dell'ala est. Fortunatamente conosceva bene quel posto e sapeva come muoversi senza perdere tempo. Le venne incontro un agente, lei non perse tempo "L'agente Nolan, sapete dove si trova? Ha preso Castle, i miei mi hanno appena detto che non è più nella sua cella!"

"ci hanno avvertito ora, un mio collega lo ha appena segnalato, ha visto che stavano scendendo verso la lavanderia, qualche minuto fa"

Chiamò Eposito mentre correva insieme all'agente "lavanderia giù piano seminterrato, fate presto!"

I corridoio sembravano infiniti, e sempre più piccoli, le davano l'impressione che potessero chiudersi sopra di lei, arrivarono tutti insieme alla lavanderia, si sparpagliarono per esplorarla più rapidamente, ma era vuota. Proseguirono in ordine sparso, lei precedeva tutti, il cuore che batteva talmente forte che poteva sentirlo sbattere sulle costole. Non appena mise piede nel locale caldaie vide, in fondo ad un corridoio, l'agente Nolan, con la pistola puntata davanti a sé, che parlava e si agitava. Davanti a lui doveva trovarsi Castle, ma alcuni macchinari lo nascondevano alla vista, era troppo lontana per sparare o per far arrivare la sua voce oltre il rumore del vapore che sbuffava, si mise a correre ma vide tutto come se accadesse al rallentatore, Rick che avanzava verso Nolan, la pistola che faceva fuoco, le sembrò addirittura di vedere il proiettile che usciva dalla canna, e Rick cadeva all'indietro, di nuovo, e spariva dietro i macchinari

Fece fuoco anche lei, prese Nolan alla spalla, lo superò spostando l'arma con il piede, sapeva che se ne sarebbero occupati gli altri poliziotti, oltrepassò i macchinari che fino a quel momento le avevano impedito di vedere il corpo di Castle, per una manciata di secondi, aveva tardato solo pochi secondi, non era riuscita ad impedire che gli sparassero, non sarebbe mai stata pronta a vederlo a terra in una pozza di sangue, almeno così si era immaginata di trovarlo dopo aver visto la scena davanti ai suoi occhi. Finalmente svoltò quel dannato angolo, e lo trovò seduto, rannicchiato nell'unica posizione che le catene gli consentivano per tenersi la testa con le mani, dolorante, ma vivo e vegeto.

Lo abbracciò senza dire una parola, poi lo guardò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime

Qualcuno le porse le chiavi per liberarlo dalle manette, le tremavano le mani, dovette prendere un grande respiro e ricominciare daccapo l'intera operazione, Rick lasciava fare, prendendosi quel tempo per osservarla, aveva una luce negli occhi che non le aveva mai visto prima

"ce l'hai fatta, non è vero? L'hai arrestato!"

Lei si fermò per un istante spostando lo sguardo dalle manette ai suoi occhi azzurri "sì, ce l'abbiamo fatta"

Non appena ebbe libere le mani le prese il volto e lo avvicinò lentamente al suo, lasciò che le labbra si avvicinassero fino quasi a sfiorarsi, le sussurrò 'ti amo' mentre la baciava, due secondi dopo lei fece lo stesso.

Furono interrotti da Ryan ed Esposito che si erano goduti l'intera scena e stavano scambiandosi biglietti da cinque dollari battibeccando su chi avesse vinto la scommessa

"di cosa diavolo parlano"

"di noi, ovvio"

"ma non avevi detto che già lo sapevano?"

"si certo, la scommessa credo fosse su chi baciasse per primo l'altro dopo il salvataggio"

"non ho parole, davvero"

"non fingere di essere scandalizzato, saresti stato il primo a puntare dei soldi"

"vero"

"usciamo di qui, ti va?"

"direi di sì detective…"

 _\- pronto, sono io_

 _\- avvocato, ho fatto come vi avete detto! vi ho avvertito subito, siamo pari no?_

 _\- è caduto in una trappola, dovevi accorgerti_

 _\- come potevo?_

 _\- smettila di piagnucolare, lui vuole vendetta ci devi pensare tu_

 _\- ma io…_

 _\- vuoi rivedere tua moglie? Pensavo di cavartela origliando in giro e con una telefonata?_

 _\- ok ok cosa devo fare_

 _\- sei stato già istruito per questo, lo sai benissimo come devi agire_


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

"Capitano! La ringrazio per avermi assecondato, anche se il piano non era molto ortodosso"

"Rimarrà un segreto tra di noi detective, comunque sono felice che tutto si sia concluso come speravamo, devo dire che la mossa dell'FBI alla fine è stata vincente"

"Braken?"

"È con loro ora, la lista delle imputazioni è piuttosto lunga, ne avranno per tutta la notte credo, ah signor Castle, dovrà venire anche lei al distretto, serve la sua deposizione su quello che è accaduto qui e la sua versione, completa, sull'omicidio di Simmons"

"Certo, vorrei solo togliermi questa tutina arancione…"

"Vi aspetto tra due ore al distretto, per ora la considero sotto la custodia del detective Beckett, fino a quando non sarà formalizzata la caduta delle accuse contro di lei. Mi raccomando DUE ore"

Si allontanò, sorridendo quando nessuno dei due poteva vedere più il suo volto soddisfatto, a chi credevano di darla a bere!

Salirono in auto dopo che a Castle furono consegnati tutti gli effetti personali, non appena ebbero oltrepassato il ponte che separava l'isola dal resto di New York entrambi sospirarono sollevati. Forse quell'incubo era alle spalle ormai.

"Ti porto a casa così potrai rinfrescarti e metterti qualcosa di meno sgualcito, ci aspettano ore di deposizioni, interrogatori e carte da firmare" sbuffò sconsolata

"ok, è una buona idea, mi sembra un miraggio casa mia…"

Lo guardò con un po' di apprensione, era accaduto tutto così in fretta che non erano ancora riusciti a parlare degli ultimi eventi, si vedeva che era provato e lo era anche lei

Arrivarono che ormai albeggiava, avevano ancora molto del tempo che aveva concesso loro la Gates.

"tua madre e Alexis?"

"non sono qui Kate, sono negli Hampton, le ho chiamate mentre tu eri con l'FBI, arrivano domani…- guardò l'orologio - oggi pomeriggio, le ho tranquillizzate e ho detto loro che non c'era bisogno che si precipitassero, ero in ottime mani" le sorrise, lei rispose un po' imbarazzata, lui proseguì, aveva ritrovato il suo spirito "sono 'sotto la tua custodia' Beckett, non trovi che sia…"

"snervante?"

"no pensavo più ad 'eccitante', potremmo finalmente usare le manette come dico io"

"non sei stufo di essere ammanettato Castle?"

"si effettivamente ripensandoci…però, stavo riflettendo…abbiamo ancora un'ora e mezza, sono un bel po' di minuti, non trovi?"

"oh, infinitamente più dei dieci che trascorrevamo separati da un vetro…" un lampo di tristezza le attraversò lo sguardo, per raccendersi subito dopo, soppiantato dallo scintillio che lui avrebbe sempre voluto vederle danzare negli occhi

"ora non vedo alcun vetro" mise il palmo verso di lei, come avevano fatto decine di volte in quei giorni senza poter sentire il calore della pelle dell'altro, lei poggiò la mano sulla sua, chiuse gli occhi per un istante, assaporando quel contatto che non aveva urgenze, era lì per loro, e basta

"mi sei mancata da morire" aprì le dita e le intrecciò alle sue, strinse e l'attirò a sé, lei si fece abbracciare, poi ricambiò cercando il suo orecchio, sussurrò un impercettibile "anche tu" che si trasformò in un bacio e poi in un lieve morso del lobo che lo fece sussultare, piccole fiammelle di piacere iniziavano a danzare insieme ai loro corpi, che mai come questa volta si bramavano come assetati davanti ad un oasi.

La separazione, la paura, l'angoscia, che avevano tenuto i loro cuori stretti in una morsa di ghiaccio erano svanite, si erano sciolte, vinte dall'energia che il contatto dei loro corpi era in grado di sprigionare.

Si svestirono l'un l'altro, lentamente, come se avessero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, nessuno dei due voleva correre, entrambi volevano godere ogni secondo ed ogni centimetro che riassaporavano dell'altro.

Assecondarono il ritmo naturale dato dai loro corpi, dai battiti, dalle pulsioni di desiderio che danzavano ora in crescendo, ora in diminuendo mantenendo una linea intatta di piacere.

Alla fine si addormentarono, ancora fusi l'uno nell'altra, come se i loro corpi disegnassero un'unità che era perduta. Si può vivere di attimi di eterno, forse sì, ed era uno di quelli.

Il cellulare di Kate fece un beep che lei detestò infinitamente, ma avevano faccende importanti da sistemare, e lei voleva guardare negli occhi Bracken un ultima volta.

Sgusciò dall'abbraccio di Rick, avevano mezz'ora per raggiungere il distretto, un caffè ci poteva stare, e anche stavolta fu lei a saldare il suo debito da cento caffè.

Il distretto non era mai stato così in fermento forse dalla volta della bomba sporca, tutte le sale interrogatori erano occupate, l'FBI aveva preso possesso della sala riunioni, i detective passavano dall'interrogare sospetti ad essere interrogati a loro volta come persone informate dei fatti.

Tutto si dipanava a poco a poco, Castle dovette spiegare perché si era addossato una colpa non sua, poi fu la volta di Beckett spiegare cosa l'avesse portata da Simmons. Birdman da parte sua aveva reso piena confessione e aveva indicato uno dei tirapiedi di Bracken come l'uomo che lo aveva contattato per uccidere Vulcan Simmons e addossare la colpa su Beckett.

Bracken era tenuto in una delle celle del seminterrato, la stessa dove era stato Castle neanche due settimane prima, guardato a vista, aveva potuto parlare solo con il suo avvocato, tutti lo conoscevano come il mastino, vero braccio destro del senatore, si erano aspettati invettive e minacce, invece sembrava molto tranquillo. Kate chiese ed ottenne di incontrare Bracken, aveva bisogno di vederlo dietro le sbarre di una prigione, per chiudere quella parte dolorosa della sua storia. Ora avrebbe potuto pensare alla mamma solo cercando nella memoria i bei ricordi, niente più sangue, il dolore si stava lentamente trasformando in energia costruttiva, malinconica, ma positiva.

"vede signor Bracken, non gioco più da sola, ho preferito il lavoro di squadra"

"tu pensi di avermi sconfitto, pensi che il mio potere sia finito, beh sbagli detective" continuava a mantenere quello sguardo tagliente con cui l'aveva accolta nel parco la notte precedente, lei non si fece intimorire, si avvicinò il più possibile alle sbarre "è lei che si sbaglia, marcirà in prigione avrà tutto il tempo per pensare alle sue vittime, che spero torneranno a farle visita negli incubi che avrà, ogni notte" si girò e lo lasciò al suo destino

Risalì le scale lentamente, ogni gradino si sentiva più leggera, più libera. In cima alle scale c'era Castle che la guardava con un'espressione felice, colma di orgoglio per la sua donna

"ce l'hai fatta Kate, lei sarà orgogliosa di te, ne sono sicuro"

"non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te Richard Castle"

 _\- hai 48 ore per agire_

 _\- ma io, come faccio è impossibile…_

 _\- hai capito o no che anche se è in carcere lui ha potere di vita e di morte su te e tua moglie, 48 ore fai quello che devi fare o lei la tagliamo a pezzettini_

Nonostante la giornata frenetica appena trascorsa Rick volle tutti all'Old Haunt per festeggiare, c'erano troppe cose per cui valeva la pena alzare un bicchiere e brindare, riuscirono a convincere anche la Gates, praticamente l'intero distretto si era trasferito nell'antico locale.

La serata trascorse spensierata, tra battute e chiacchere finalmente dai toni leggeri.

Solo Kate era rimasta un po' in disparte, una leggera inquietudine l'aveva assalita dopo aver visto Bracken e non era più riuscita a liberarsene, si sentiva un po' in colpa, non voleva rovinare i festeggiamenti a nessuno.

Pensò che forse il suo posto quella sera doveva essere con il padre, si accostò a Rick attirando la sua attenzione, dovette parlare vicino al suo orecchio a causa del gran baccano che saliva dai tavoli, Rick la scrutò per qualche secondo, poi annuì e l'accompagnò all'uscita. Le chiese di salutare Jim da parte sua. Non aggiunse altro, rimase a guardarla che si allontanava, contagiato dalla stessa inquietudine di Kate.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

La mattina seguente tutto sembrava tornato magicamente al suo posto. Beckett era alla sua scrivania intenta leggere alcuni documenti, Ryan ed Esposito battibeccavano su chi dei due dovesse firmare un rapporto e Rick Castle fece il suo ingresso con due caffè fumanti tra le mani. Ne porse uno alla sua partner e si sedette accanto a lei, sorridente.

Kate lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e gli sorrise di rimando, sembrava che qualcuno avesse azionato una sorta di macchina del tempo, o meglio avesse riaccordato gli strumenti di quell'orchestra che ora avrebbe potuto suonare nuove melodie.

"allora, come è andata ieri sera, con tuo padre?" non voleva essere invadente, ma sapeva che per Kate e Jim quella serata rappresentava la fine di tanta sofferenza e si augurava anche, l'inizio di qualcosa di diverso. In realtà gli era bastato guardarla involto per capire che era andato tutto bene

"bene, abbiamo parlato, pianto, riso e…papà è riuscito a riaprire una scatola piena di foto di mamma, credo che anche lui abbia iniziato un nuovo percorso" gli sorrise cercando di trasmettergli ancora tutta la sua gratitudine

Poi tutto tornò a scorrere come sempre, o quasi, lo guardò con aria di sfida

"che ci fai qui Castle? Non ci sono omicidi su cui indagare oggi"

"sono venuto perché ho un grosso problema sai?"

"se non è un cadavere in salotto non credo di essere la persona adatta a risolverlo"

"al contrario credo che tu sia l'unica che possa farlo"

"sentiamo"

"non riesco a dormire…"

Kate roteo gli occhi fingendo insofferenza

"aspetta, fammi finire…non riesco a dormire, senza averti al mio fianco" finì la frase sottovoce

"non credo di poterti aiutare" fece spallucce, quanto le piaceva stuzzicarlo, poi era adorabile quando metteva il broncio

"oh"

"perché vedi, ho il medesimo problema" gli lanciò un'occhiata tutt'altro che casta

"dobbiamo trovare un rimedio, al più presto" si sporse verso di lei con uno sguardo molto simile

"hai qualche proposta?" avrebbero continuato all'infinito?

"si una ce l'avrei…" si era fatto improvvisamente serio, Kate lo guardò e il suo stomaco iniziò inspiegabilmente ad ospitare farfalle svolazzanti

Su qualsiasi terreno si stesse avviando quella conversazione, non sarebbe stato quello il momento di scoprirlo perché la Gates aprì la porta e chiamò la detective nel suo ufficio, nel frattempo le farfalle dovettero trovare un modo per placarsi all'istante

"signore"

"buongiorno detective, ho alcune cose da dirle, si accomodi"

Aspettò che Kate prendesse posto davanti a lei "la prima è di ordine pratico, il nastro di Roy Montgomery non è stato danneggiato come pensavamo, quindi ora abbiamo ben due prove sonore contro il senatore, oltre al vecchio nastro anche tutta la conversazione tra lei e Bracken nel parco è stata registrata perfettamente. Entrambe le prove saranno in custodia da noi fino al momento del processo che, mi dicono, sarà a breve, nonostante la quantità di reati contestata al signor Bracken, vogliono chiudere tutto con rapidità"

"bene, è davvero una buona notizia signore, mi scusi riguardo la bonifica dei nostri uffici?"

"non sono state trovate cimici, ancora non sappiamo come Bracken abbia fatto a scoprire del nastro così velocemente"

"rimane l'opzione di una talpa, ma chi?"

"continueremo a lavorarci…ma credo che non sia più una minaccia ormai"

"scusi se l'ho interrotta cos'altro voleva dirmi?"

"Detective, come sai, tutta questa storia ha fatto molto rumore ai piani alti…"

"signore io…" pensò di stare per ricevere una nota di biasimo, ma dovette ricredersi

"detective, fammi finire, sia il sindaco che il capo della polizia sono d'accordo che tu debba ricevere un'onorificenza"

"ma…" era meglio la nota di biasimo…

"niente 'ma', so che non ami i riflettori, ma in questo caso farai buon viso a cattivo gioco, ci faranno sapere tempi e modalità della cerimonia. È tutto"

"ok…grazie signore"

Fece per alzarsi un po' stordita, era già arrivata alla porta quando il capitano la richiamò

"ah un'altra cosa detective, ho controllato la sua situazione in merito a permessi e ferie e ritengo che ne abbia troppe arretrate, chiudi quello che hai da chiudere e prenditi non meno di tre settimane"

"ma capitano…"

"è un ordine, e poi credo che troverai un modo costruttivo per impiegare il tuo tempo detective" fece un cenno verso l'esterno, e a Kate sembrò abbozzasse un sorriso, era chiaro, del resto anche Veronica Gates era un poliziotto, chissà da quando aveva capito…forse anche prima di loro

"ok, grazie signore" Kate finalmente sorrise distesa

Uscì un po' frastornata, anche se la prospettiva di tre settimane libere la stava solleticando non poco. Camminava assorta verso la scrivania quando andò quasi a sbattere contro un volto conosciuto, non realizzò subito, poi chiese ad Esposito "Che ci faceva ancora qui l'agente McCormack?"

"Oh, aveva dimenticato una cartella di documenti in sala riunioni"

"Uhm" si risedette al suo posto pensierosa, la cosa ovviamente non sfuggì a Castle "Cosa Beckett, hai quella rughetta…mi fai preoccupare…che ti ha detto la Gates?"

"No, non è per quello…McCormack…non aveva nessun documento con sé, sono sicura. Il messaggio…di Bracken mi è arrivato, subito dopo che lui ha lasciato i nostri uffici"

"Stai dicendo che è lui la talpa di cui mi hai parlato, se è così cosa ci faceva qui ora, il senatore è in carcere…"

"Ho un brutto presentimento"

corse verso la sala riunioni, seguita da Castle che aveva intuito cosa pensasse, spalancò la porta, sembrava tutto in ordine, si inchinò per guardare sotto i tavoli e la vide, piccola, letale e lampeggiante "c'è una bomba! Tutti fuori!"

"bomba! Bomba!" diverse voci iniziarono a gridare l'allarme perché tutti potessero lasciare l'edificio al più presto

Si ritrovarono per le scale, mossi dal fiume umano di agenti, personale e civili che tentava di raggiungere una via d'uscita. Fu evacuato prima l'intero piano poi tutto il distretto. Gli artificieri non erano distanti, arrivarono pochi minuti dopo che tutti si furono riversati sui marciapiedi

L'aveva perso per qualche istante, separati dal flusso incostante di massa umana che si muoveva scomposta in cerca di salvezza, si erano rivisti nell'atrio d'entrata del distretto, si erano presi per mano, stavano uscendo quando Beckett si bloccò all'improvviso

"il deposito prove!"

"cosa?"

"l'audio della mia conversazione con Bracken, la bomba era un diversivo!"

Iniziò a correre verso le scale che portavano al seminterrato

"Rick rimani fuori! Ti prego!" aveva estratto la pistola e si era infilata nel budello di gabbie di cui era costituito il deposito, trovò uno dei cancelli forzato, entrò

"John McCormack lo so che sei qui, esci! Arrenditi!"

Due spari nella sua direzione furono la risposta, andarono a vuoto fortunatamente, ma non di molto. Si appiattì ad uno degli scaffali, poteva solo intuire dove si trovasse il suo avversario dalla provenienza dei proiettili, aveva bisogno di farlo parlare

"cosa ti hanno promesso eh McCormack? Cosa può valere tutto questo?"

"zitta tu non capisci!" altro sparo, ma stavolta aveva capito dove si nascondeva

"cosa non capisco Jhon, spiegami" era scivolata lungo la parete, gli era ad un passo ormai, girò l'angolo e se lo trovò davanti la pistola in una mano e un telecomando nell'altra

"hanno mia moglie, se non lo faccio la uccideranno, devo distruggere le prove e ucciderti, ho pensato che una bomba avrebbe fatto al caso mio, no?"

"lo so che la bomba era finta! Arrenditi!"

"quella su…sì sì se non l'avessi trovata avrebbe fatto solo un po' di fumo…non sono un assassino io volevo la gente fuori, tutti tranne te….quella vera di bomba l'ho piazzata proprio qui" indicò il fondo del corridoio, aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, era fuori di sé, se avesse azionato il telecomando il palazzo sarebbe saltato in aria e lei con lui

"possiamo aiutarti"

"no che non potete! Ok ok facciamo in questo modo, metti giù la pistola o faccio saltare tutto! Come ti sembra? Mettila giù!" gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo

Kate dovette cedere, almeno per una volta Rick le aveva dato retta, era fuori, al sicuro. Si chinò con estrema lentezza fino a poggiare la pistola sul pavimento davanti a lei, alzò le mani, l'unica mossa che poteva fare era saltare addosso a quell'uomo e cercare di togliergli il telecomando prima che le sparasse.

L'uomo puntò con decisione l'arma ma un rumore poco distante lo mise in allerta si girò di scatto nella direzione da cui l'aveva sentito "chi c'è con te?"

"nessuno, sono scesa sola qua giù" iniziò a dubitare che Rick le avesse dato retta almeno una volta

Di nuovo quel rumore, stavolta Kate non esitò oltre, gli si avventò contro nell'esatto momento in cui l'uomo decise di sparare, lo scaraventò contro uno scaffale e ricadde di fianco, l'aveva presa ma solo di striscio. Non era riuscita a disarmarlo, sembrava avesse la forza di dieci uomini, probabilmente si era aiutato con qualche droga. Stava per sparare di nuovo e stavolta Kate non aveva nessuna possibilità di opporsi, un'ombra le passò davanti e si gettò sull'agente, iniziò una colluttazione, entrambi tenevano la pistola verso l'alto cercando di disarmarsi a vicenda. Kate raccolse la sua pistola, cercò di prendere la mira ma i due uomini cambiavano continuamente di posizione, sparò in aria, il suono li bloccò per un istante. Castle sferrò un colpo che mise KO McCormack, l'uomo crollò all'indietro, il telecomando cadde a terra e la bomba venne innescata.

Sentirono entrambi il sibilo del detonatore che si attivava, non avevano idea di quanti secondi avessero a disposizione, si guardarono per una frazione di secondi negli occhi, poi Rick si caricò McCormack sulle spalle e cercarono di raggiungere l'uscita del deposito.

La deflagrazione fu estremamente potente, tanto da essere udita a più isolati di distanza, le schegge colpirono alcune persone che erano fuori dall'edificio. Il piano terreno si sollevò e riabbasso per la spinta dell'esplosivo. Gli artificieri che erano rimasti al piano della omicidi, scesero di corsa, scossi e impolverati, ma sani e salvi.

Fuori gli agenti facevano la conta per capire chi mancava all'appello. Javier e Ryan si erano accorti da un pezzo che Kate e Rick non erano usciti, avevano provato a rientrare ma glielo avevano impedito.

Il fumo denso usciva da tutte le finestre del pianterreno, e col fumo, dopo interminabili minuti, uscirono anche tre figure completamente grigie di polvere.

Non appena i polmoni trovarono l'aria fresca si lasciarono cadere sul marciapiede

"basta, credo di aver finito la dose di fortuna da supereroe, mi ritiro" scherzò Castle depositando lo svenuto McCormack sul selciato

"lo sai, stavo per dire no alle ferie che mi ha proposto la Gates, ho cambiato decisamente idea"

"saresti scesa da sola, senza backup, non cambierai mai detective"

"e tu mi sei venuto dietro anche se ti avevo detto di non farlo, non cambierai mai, scrittore"

Nel frattempo erano stati raggiunti da alcuni uomini del soccorso e dai loro preoccupati colleghi

"le prove, tutte distrutte, Bracken ha ottenuto ciò che voleva"

"no, affatto, lo sai che mi piace toccare le cose, le ho prese mentre cercavi di far ragionare quel poveraccio"

"wow, sono impressionata Castle"

"in realtà l'ho fatto per puro egoismo, senza di quelle avremmo dovuto ricominciare tutto da capo, io invece ho altri programmi"

L'esplosione aveva richiamato un po' di gente che ora si assiepava dietro le transenne gialle dall'altra parte della strada, non era da tutti giorni vedere un distretto di polizia esploso, ma nessuno dei convenuti si aspettava di assistere ad un altro inusuale spettacolo. Tra il via vai di vigili del fuoco, agenti di polizia e ambulanze un uomo e una donna, completamente ricoperti di polvere stavano seduti al centro del marciapiede semidistrutto e pieno di calcinacci, uno di fronte all'altro, si parlavano, sorridevano.

Non potevano sentire cosa si dicessero ma i gesti furono inequivocabili, lui si era alzato, aveva aiutato anche lei a farlo, poi si era spazzolato i pantaloni, aveva detto qualche parola, ed aveva iniziato a cercare nervosamente qualcosa nella tasca, aveva estratto qualcosa di scuro, si era inginocchiato ed aveva aperto la scatolina, il sole aveva fatto brillare il contenuto. A qualcuno era sembrato che lei avesse trattenuto il respiro per qualche secondo, poi si era protesa verso quell'uomo diventato improvvisamente molto serio e lo aveva baciato.

Un capannello di agenti aveva iniziato a battere le mani, anche la folla si sentì coinvolta nella scena e si accodò alla festa.

I due neo fidanzati sembrarono tornare sulla terra solo in quel momento, imbarazzati da quello che stava capitando attorno a loro, continuavano a tenersi per mano, mentre ricevevano le congratulazioni dei colleghi.

Bzzz bzzz bzzz

La mano si mosse a tastoni cercando la fonte di quel rumore incredibilmente fastidioso, intercettò col dorso una sagoma cubica che cadde a terra ponendo fine a quel tormento

Era tardi, doveva essere al distretto immediatamente, come aveva fatto a non svegliarsi, lei si alzava sempre prima che la sveglia iniziasse a suonare! Si tirò su come una molla, i capelli completamente stravolti da quella che evidentemente, era stata una notte agitata, ritardo ritardo ritardo…

Una mano, affiorante dal cumulo di coperte ammucchiato dall'altro lato del letto la fermò prendendola delicatamente per un braccio "dove stai andando alle sei del mattino Kate?"

All'improvviso un barlume di coscienza si rimpossessò di lei, scacciando le nebbie del dormiveglia con cui si era mossa fino a quel momento: Rick, vacanza, notte estremamente movimentata, vacanza, Rick

Si girò verso di lui rinfilandosi sotto le coperte, cercando un contatto diretto con il suo corpo "scusami io…"

"non sei abituata, lo so, sai si chiama 'normalità'"

"oddio, e noi ne siamo affetti?"

"solo in parte, quella tremendamente bella, calda e accogliente, quella in cui ti svegli e trovi l'amore della tua vita steso accanto a te e sai che avrete una giornata stupenda davanti, e poi un'altra, un'altra ancora"

"mi sembra un'ottima prospettiva" iniziò a stuzzicarlo percorrendo delicatamente con le dita la curva dei suoi dorsali che ad ogni passaggio reagivano con impercettibili movimenti

"humm, attenta detective potrei chiederti di farlo per ore, non ti conviene" aveva gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione totalmente distesa e soddisfatta, Kate lo studiò per qualche istante, poi si avvicinò alle sue spalle, si accostò all'orecchio "beh, restituisco ciò che mi è stato dato stanotte" poi lo baciò sul collo, lui si girò e le prese le labbra, lei reagì mordendo il suo labbro inferiore poi schiuse la bocca, non dovette attendere perché lui era già entrato, con delicatezza cercando la sua lingua "pensavo avessimo già fatto questo scambio di favori"

"allora ricominciamo, da capo" prese le coperte, le alzò a mò di vela, per poi rabbassarle su di loro fino a coprirli interamente, lui rimase sotto, aspettando le sue mosse, le mani che cercavano avidamente i suoi seni, lei lo lasciò fare per qualche secondo, poi si mosse decisa alla ricerca del suo piacere.

Era l'alba, fuori il mare era mosso da un vento caldo, le onde oscillavano in un movimento continuo, baciavano la terra e poi se ne allontanavano per tornare a baciarla ancora e ancora.

Fine


End file.
